Captured Star
by TrinityTheSheDevil
Summary: After an explosive argument with Elrond, Estel runs from home. As usual, he lands in trouble literally. But this trouble just very well may kill him.
1. A Fiery Beginning

**Title:** Captured Star  
**Chapter Title:** A Fiery Beginning 1/15  
**Author:** TrinityTheSheDevil  
**Rating:** PG 13, just to be safe ...  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Action, and HIGHLY AU  
**Main Characters:** The usual! Estel, Elrond, Erestor, Legolas, Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir.  
**Disclaimer:** Down own them. Linden is actually kind of borrowed from Joanne Bertin's "Last Dragonlord", but not really. Only in name, LOL.  
**A/N:** This fic was written for Rhonda, the wench. She bugged me for a "snot-slinging-elf-lord-Estel" fic that was majorlly angst. Well ... here it is! sticks tongue out at Rhon  
**Summary:** After an explosive argument with Elrond, Estel runs from home. As usual, he lands in trouble (literally). But this trouble just very well may kill him.  
Thanks to Rhonda, who beta read this. :D  
  
/Blah/ Telepathy  
'Blah' Thoughts  
"Blah" spoken words  
  
Enjoy the fic. That took me 89 pages to write in a notebook. That I spent countless hours on, and it almost killed my poor hand as well as most of my ink pens. mutters The things I do for Rhonda .................................  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
Estel ran. He ran like he had never run before. Smoke burnt in his lungs, making him cough badly. They were close. Almost upon him. A random party of orcs he had foolishly - and literally - fallen into the middle of. They used fire to try and trap him, but miscalculated exactly how dry the timber was. There had been little to no rain on the side of the mountain. Now the fire spread dangerously, burning everything in its path. Including living beings.   
  
Sensing enemy movement ahead of him, Estel jumped to the tallest tree he could find and began to climb. The heat was stifling, choking him. More than once he almost fell back to the ground, gasping for breath. But he kept on, finally making it to the top. Grasping the branch he sat on firmly with both hands, he looked below and gasped.   
  
'Well,' Estel sighed to himself. 'I suppose the good news is the orcs are running away. The bad news is, they're running from the fire that has reached the tree I'm in!'   
  
And he was, quite helplessly, trapped. The fire prevented him from climbing back down and the jump would kill him. If he were an elf, he could chance jumping from tree to tree, but he was only human.   
  
Cursing to himself and trying to find an escape, he almost missed the subtle rumbling sound and shaking of the trees. Swinging his head around, the sixteen year old man-child gasped. Heading straight toward him was a wall of water and mud.   
  
Heart in his throat, Estel sent a prayer wrapped up in a word, knowing that there was no way it would be answered.   
  
'Help me!'   
  
Then the water hit.   
  
_TBC..._   
  
!snerk! Okay, so, I know that one was uhmmm ... evil. !g! And it was errr ... rather short. But the other chapters will be longer than that. Not long long, but longER. shrug And to those of you who are going "sigh you update SO SLOW", don't worry! This fic is already FINISHED. LMAO. So I'll be posting a chapter every few days or so. !g!   
  
Reviews - yet again ... still welcome. :-) 


	2. Trapped

**Title:** Captured Star  
**Chapter Title:** Trapped 2/15  
**Author:** TrinityTheSheDevil  
**Rating:** PG 13, just to be safe ...  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Action, and HIGHLY AU  
**Main Characters:** The usual! Estel, Elrond, Erestor, Legolas, Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir.  
**Disclaimer:** Down own them. Linden is actually kind of borrowed from Joanne Bertin's "Last Dragonlord", but not really. Only in name, LOL.  
**A/N:** This fic was written for Rhonda, the wench. She bugged me for a "snot-slinging-elf-lord-Estel" fic that was majorlly angst. Well ... here it is! sticks tongue out at Rhon  
**Summary:** After an explosive argument with Elrond, Estel runs from home. As usual, he lands in trouble (literally). But this trouble just very well may kill him.  
Thanks to Rhonda, who beta read this. :D  
  
/Blah/ Telepathy  
'Blah' Thoughts  
"Blah" spoken words  
  
This chapter will probably be the longest chapter in the fic. Shrugs It's not a very long fic to begin with, hahahaha. Enjoy it though! :D **Chapter Two**  
  
Elrond paced the Hall of Fire, sighing to himself every few moments. The twins watched this with raised eyebrows and sent a silent question to Glorfindel. The blonde elf shrugged slightly, showing he was just as confused as they were.   
  
"Ada?" Elladan spoke.   
  
Elrond must not have heard him, so wrapped up was he in his thoughts. Either that or he chose to ignore his eldest son. Elladan frowned and decided to try again.   
  
"Ada!" He put a bit more force into the word, making it carry loudly across the quiet room.   
  
"Yes, my son?" Elrond paused in his walking and faced his oldest.   
  
"What troubles you so, ada? You have acted thus for two candlemarks now. Is something wrong?" Elladan was almost afraid of the answer. After all, it took much to shake the Lord of Rivendell. (Or a trouble-prone human teenager and certain Mirkwood elf, both of which were missing at the moment.)   
  
"Nothing is wrong in the physical sense, 'Dan. At least, I hope not. But I fear I have made a grave error in judgement." Elrond sighed again. "Why do humans have to be so stubborn?!" He muttered almost to himself.   
  
"Ah, it is Estel again." Elrohir said, shaking his head. "What happened this time ada?"   
  
"He feels, and maybe rightly so, overprotected. 'Smothered' was the word he used. He doesn't know the reason about why he is so protected. He only knows he is still being slightly coddled." Elrond brought a hand to his forehead, as if to ease tension there. "I only wish he could understand."   
  
_Previously ...   
  
"Ada, why do you hold me here still, as if I were only a child?" Estel leaned against the desk his adoptive father was using.   
  
"You are a child, Estel. You are my child. And it is too dangerous for you out there now. Wait until you are older, more experienced. Do not be too eager to face that which would happily take innocence away, as well as your life." Elrond looked up with a pained expression. He wished that Estel wouldn't bring this topic up so often. It was wearing on him.   
  
"Ada, I am not an elf, as I am so often reminded. I am human. And as a mortal, I am a man! Father, I've read about the rangers recruiting boys and men as young as fourteen! I am two years past that! Why do you doubt my skill so?" Gritting his teeth in frustration, Estel slammed his fist against the table. He was tired of being forced to remain behind every time someone went to a strange land. He wanted to see the lights of Lothlorien, to battle the spiders in Mirkwood Legolas told him of, he wanted to meet some of his own kind and talk to others his age. He wanted it so bad he could taste it.   
  
"I do not doubt you, Estel. I know you to be true of heart, brave of soul, and mighty with strength. But you cannot yet fathom the evil that lurks just beyond the doorstep!" Elrond closed his eyes, wishing to tell the young one his true heritage. He wanted to tell Estel that the enemy specifically hunted him, and only him, for the blood that ran through his veins. Then, Estel - or Aragorn - would understand. But that couldn't be, not so soon. The teen would crumple under the weight of so much responsibilility. And that would be something that Elrond would not - or could not - bear. Until the day Estel was ready, he was just going to have to hold on, and keep a close eye on him. Elrond took a breath and continued.   
  
"I love you, ion nin. I love you as I do all my children. And I would do everything in my power to ensure you live to be a ripe old age. But now, I will not have you foolishly throw your life away just because you wish to explore!"   
  
Elrond knew the moment the angry words passed his lips it was a mistake, and he wished he could take them back. Estel's face immediately changed from desperate to a look of pure outrage. His lips thinned, his eyes darkening.   
  
"A fool, am I? More the fool is you then, to keep me as if I were a pet to lock in a cage! I hate you, Lord Elrond. And now, I never wish to see you again!" Estel fled from the room so fast it took the elf lord a moment to realize what had happened. The words felt like a knife piercing his heart, echoing emptily. Cursing loudly in dwarvish, something that would make his sons stare at him in astonishment, Elrond moved to give chase. However, a hand caught him as he stepped out of the room.   
  
"Let him be, Lord Elrond. He needs time to cool down and rethink his hastily spoken words." The calm voice of Legolas floated to him.   
  
"I can't, Legolas! He may leave and get himself injured! I must go to him." Elrond started off again.   
  
"It is too late, my lord. He has already left. But he is not going very far, for he has taken no provisions with him. I think he is just going on a small ride to escape before he says anything else he'll regret."   
  
Elrond paused, then nodded. "You are probably right, Legolas. You know him better than anyone else."   
  
Legolas grinned. "Yes. Which is why I am going to ride after him and knock some sense into that thick skull of his. With your permission, of course." Legolas gave a small bow, grinning wider.   
  
"Just don't hurt him too badly." Elrond chuckled. "And try to have him back before dinner time. Oh, and do make sure he is CLEAN when he arrives at the table. Erestor had a fit the last time Estel showed up looking as if he had rolled in the mud with wild boar."   
  
"I will, Lord Elrond. Do not fear, your son shall be fine. A few lumps on the head maybe, but otherwise perfectly fine!" Laughing out loud now, Legolas bowed once more then swiftly walked out, heading towards the stables.   
  
Elrond watched him go and sent a prayer to whoever may have been listening at that moment. "May you be right, my dear Mirkwood Prince. May you be right."_   
  
Present Time ...   
  
"It's for his own good, ada." Elrohir said softly as Elrond finished the tale. "He may not like it but it is necessary for now."   
  
"I do not see why we simply cannot tell him a little of the truth. Then he may not complain so much. It is my opinion that he can handle a some of it now."   
  
"Elladan, come back to reality!" Elrond snapped. "Even if we told him a little of the truth, he would want to know more! And he is a clever boy. Make no mistake, within a week he would have found out every little detail we strive to protect him from now. No, we must wait until it is time to tell him."   
  
Elladan winced slightly. "You are right, ada. My apologies."   
  
Elrond waved off the apology with a flick of his hand, showing his son that it was not needed. In truth, Elrond had asked himself the very same question, but he always came back to the same answer.   
  
Glorfindel stiffened, glancing towards the door just before it burst open. Legolas rushed in, looking very rough around the edges. What appeared to be an arrow wound bled profusely from his shoulder, making drops of crimson liquid splash and pool on the floor. His breath came in ragged gasps, and in his eyes was a look of raw fear and worry. Everyone in the room jumped to attention immediately.   
  
"Legolas, what happened?" Elrond asked, catching the blonde elf before he fell.   
  
"Orcs. Many of them. They were chasing something - or someone. I think they were after Estel! I'm sorry, my lord. I tried to find your son but they set fire to the woods just in the outskirts. I couldn't get in so I came here as quickly as possible." Legolas gasped again, almost falling unconscious. Elrond gripped him tightly, easing him to the floor.   
  
"Dear Valar! Estel is in trouble." Elrond immediately felt guilty. It was his fault now, that his son was out there being pursued by orcs. His fault that Estel could possibly die! Oh, how he wished he could take back the words he had uttered in frustration! "Elladan, you get the riding gear ready. Elrohir, you must fetch the healer Linden, he will take care of Legolas. Give him specific orders that Legolas is not to leave Rivendell, and inform him that he has been poisoned by the arrow that struck him. Glorfindel, ready our weapons." Elrond quickly instructed them and turned back to Legolas. However, he fell short and cried out in pain, clutching his head.   
  
"Ada!" The twins cried, running over. "Ada, what happened?! What is wrong?!"   
  
"The river ... it has broken and formed a landslide. It's sweeping down the mountain!" Elrond struggled for breath, preparing himself for what he must do. "I have to send the water down the valley or everything will be destroyed!"   
  
Just as he said this, the five elves were struck with a sudden vision. Flames licking the tops of trees, and a wave of water heading straight for them. A screamed word of "Help me!" and then ... nothing. But the voice ... the voice was familiar. Too familiar.   
  
"Estel!" Elrond screamed. "Estel, no!"   
  
In that moment, as Elrond hesitated with worry, the river raged on. The water, unfeeling of the damage it wrecked, headed straight towards Rivendell. In less than three moments, the beautiful haven would be no more ... and the inhabitants would most likely perish under the onslaught.   
  
_TBC ........... as I grin evilly ..... hehehee_  
  
**Reviews-**  
  
**grumpy** - LOL Yeah. Up a tree, down into water, un- ... well ::ahem::. ::grins:: Ah well, hope ya enjoyed this chapter also then. And the cliffie ... hehehe.  
**BabeyRachey** - Yeah. This fic is short. I just broke the chapters up into really small chapters, hahahaha. But I'm glad I succeeded in getting your attention, and really glad you like it! :-)  
**Roccovende** - Angst? It's riddled with angst! It has more angst than John Kerry has positions! And _that's_ saying something! ::grins::  
**Celebrean** - Hope I updated soon enough for you, LOL. And I know how you feel - I have bunches of stuff I have to update ... which ... I haven't ... but oh well. ::Rather likes being lazy ... hehehe::  
**Catmint** - Thanks! Here ya go! :-)  
**boromir** - "Boromir". Wow, that was a strange vision. I just imagined the actual Boromir sitting at a computer reviewing my fic. Haha, shows what too little sleep does to the brain! LOL. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter! :D  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - LOL thanks! And don't worry about the lines and stuff ... fanfiction really screws up reviews and things. ::sniff:: they took my stars. Damn them!  
**sielge** - Thanks! Here's the second chapter, so glad you enjoy it.  
**tmelange** - Haha, thanks.  
  
And ... as you know ... of course ... as I say at the end of every chapter ... reviews = welcome. :-) I'll also accept flames/death threats/random ramblings/etc. Anything to amuse me, hahahahaha! 


	3. The Hunt

**Title:** Captured Star  
**Chapter Title:** The Hunt 3/15  
**Author:** TrinityTheSheDevil  
**Rating:** PG 13, just to be safe ...  
**Genre:** Angst, Drama, Action, and HIGHLY AU  
**Main Characters:** The usual! Estel, Elrond, Erestor, Legolas, Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir.  
**Disclaimer:** Down own them. Linden is actually kind of borrowed from Joanne Bertin's "Last Dragonlord", but not really. Only in name, LOL.  
**A/N:** This fic was written for Rhonda, the wench. She bugged me for a "snot-slinging-elf-lord-Estel" fic that was majorlly angst. Well ... here it is! sticks tongue out at Rhon  
**Summary:** After an explosive argument with Elrond, Estel runs from home. As usual, he lands in trouble (literally). But this trouble just very well may kill him.  
Thanks to Rhonda, who beta read this. :D  
  
/Blah/ Telepathy  
'Blah' Thoughts  
"Blah" spoken words  
  
**Chapter Three - The Hunt**   
  
"The river ada! You must control the river!" Elladan yelled, shaking his father.   
  
With a broken sob, Elrond forced himself to concentrate on Vilya, channeling the power to the air and water. A soft glow filled the room and gradually, bit by bit, Elrond forced the rapids back. When finally the water flowed in the right direction, Elrond released his control on it, collapsing backwards into his sons arms. The elf lord shook as sobs wracked his body. The thought that he had just lost his son tormented him mercilessly.   
  
"No, Estel. It cannot be true! My son!"   
  
"Ada, no! Estel is alive, we have to believe that! He is strong and able. He has to be alive. I do not think the fates are so cruel as to deny Gondor her king before he even comes of age!" Elladan said fiercely, helping his father to stand up. He gave a nod to Elrohir, who helped Legolas towards the healing room. Glorfindel stood nearby, ready to assist if called upon.   
  
Elrond nodded weakly, wiping his sleeve across his eyes. "You are right. I am sorry to have despaired my son. Estel is so young, and so mortal." Elrond sniffed one last time. "Come, we must go find him, before the enemy does. No doubt, they will also be on the lookout for him."   
  
Elladan silently agreed and signaled to Glorfindel to fetch the weapons. Glorfindel nodded, quickly walking from the room.   
  
Turning back to his father, the older twin gasped at the desperation clearly shown on his face.   
  
"Elladan," Elrond said gravely. "We have to find him."   
  
"I know ada. I know." Elladan whispered back. He prayed that they did.   
  
---------------------------   
  
Elrohir listened carefully as Linden explained Legolas' injuries. The list was quite extensive and Elrohir knew it would be at least a full week before Legolas completely healed. 'Not that something as minor as a few life threatening wounds ever stopped the stubborn elf.' Elrohir thought. Out loud, he said,   
  
"Just keep him in bed. Tie him up if you have to. Knowing him, that will probably be necessary." Elrohir sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. Why couldn't life ever be _easy_ for a change?!   
  
'Because then it would be boring.' A little voice whispered in the back of his head. Elrohir muttered and stomped on the voice ... repeatedly ... with quite a lot of satisfaction.   
  
Composing himself, Elrohir clapped Linden on the back gently and walked from the room, outside to the courtyard. His father, Glorfindel, and Elladan were strapping weapons and supplies onto the horses. They were highlighted by the slowly fading sunlight and the swish of a fall's breeze. It would be cold tonight; Elrohir winced as he imagined Estel out in the near freezing weather, wearing little clothes.   
  
'Ai, little brother. You do, however unintentionally, manage to worry us so. I shall have to strangle you if I see so much as one grey hair upon my head.'   
  
"Is Legolas settled?" Elrond asked, mounting his horse.   
  
"Yes, ada."   
  
"Good. We are ready to depart then."   
  
The other three mounted their horses, slowly trotting from the paved cobblestones.   
  
"Valar be with us." Elrond said softly as the sun was setting behind them.   
  
_TBC..._  
  
**Reviews**:  
  
**Cookie** - LMAO! You wouldn't believe how many times people have called me evil. ;-) Thanks! Here's the update, haha.  
**MagickalStar135** - MC huh? LOL I love that group! Just about everybody on fanfiction is either on it or has heard of it, hahaha. Thanks bunches! :-)  
**grumpy** - Yeah, they are, aren't they? The younger one is, the least experienced, and therefore the more (unintentionally) foolish. ::Has learned that older people actually _may_ be wiser in most situations, the hard way:: And yeah, LOL, though the "rough around the edges" was a severe understatement! Hahaha!  
**Zammy** - LOL you got it!  
**Catmint** - Thanks! :-D And huh. I didn't know that, about the "blonde" and "blond" thing. My old english teacher actually told me the only correct spelling was "blonde". Although she was an airhead and I really shouldn't have listened to anything she said to start off with ... hahaha! Thanks so much! :D  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - OW! ::rubs head:: ::glares:: ::sends an army of Uruks after Elwen:: FETCH! >:) And no, not good at all ... Estel is in so much trouble that - ::shuts up quickly:: ... ::g:: And yeah, ff taking out letters annoys me greatly also, LOL.  
**Night-Owl123** - Thank you! :-) Glad you like it, here is the next chapter.  
**BabeyRachey** - LOL, yes, definitely poor Estel! And always cliffhangers? ::checks notebook:: Uhm ... possibly ... some worst than others ... ::Shrugs:: LOL. ::innocent grin::  
**tmelange** - Nice reaction. ;-) LOL thanks for reviewing.  
  
Eh heh ... eh heh ... right ... you know what to do. ;-)  
  



	4. Moment of Despair

**Chapter Title:** Moment of Despair 4/15  
_For disclaimer, summary, etc: please refer to chapter one._  
  
**A/N:  
  
Ah, well. Before anybody complains: yes, the remaining chapters _are_ indeed very short. Again - it's a result from writing it into the notebook and breaking it up into chapters then. I didn't really realize the chapters would be _that_ short. But anyway ...  
  
This short (can I stress that enough? Haha!) chapter revolves around Estel. There's no Elrond, twins, Glorfindel, Legolas, etc. But they'll be in the next chapter! So don't fret. Eerr ... about the lack of character participation I mean. (And I do believe I killed that word but that's what happens on little sleep ...)  
  
So, clues to next chapter: we see what progress the little search party has made as well as check up on Legolas! Something to look forward to! :-)  
  
Anyways, enough of my ramblings! LOL. Enjoy the chapter!**  
  
/Blah/ Telepathy  
'Blah' Thoughts  
"Blah" spoken words  
  
**Chapter Four - Moment of Despair**   
  
Estel shivered as he slowly and painfully regained consciousness. It took him quite a few moments to realize where he was and what had happened. A thick fog had wrapped itself around his brain, making it hard to think.   
  
As the memories of what had happened earlier rushed back to him, Estel winced. He could imagine the look his ada would give him right now; a look of stern disapproval.   
  
'And after this he may not let me out of the house for a long time! Although, that may not be a bad thing.'   
  
Considering his previous actions, Estel guessed that Lord Elrond would keep him on a very short leash for at least three summers, if not longer.   
  
It had, he supposed, started with him stomping from their home in a fit of rage. After that, he rode outwards and left his horse to graze in the clearing. Pure boredom and the need to release some of his pent up energy made him take to the trees, carefully jumping from limb to limb. Crawling into another tree, he had spotted an interesting creature, one his eyes had only seen in a book. An orc. He had never dealt with one of the foul beings, but perhaps ... perhaps if he killed this one, Elrond would not coddle him so much.   
  
With that in mind, Estel followed the orc from above. He moved as silent as any elf, gracefully leaping onto each branch with ease. But the orc turned into a large clearing, where Estel saw, to his utter horror ... more of the creatures. At least thirty of them, all armed to the teeth with crude weapons. What appeared to be the leader was drawing something in the dirt, giving commanding looks to the others. Against his better judgement, Estel bit his lip and crawled out on an overhanging branch to get a closer look.   
  
That was when the major trouble had started. The branch, it seemed, was not as sturdy as he first thought. With hardly any warning it broke, sending the young human plummeting straight down into the orc encampment. The surprise of the orcs gave Estel a moment to scramble to his feet and flee.   
  
They, of course, gave chase and circled around him, starting the fire to hem him in. That had led him to his present situation.   
  
With a sigh, Estel cracked one eye open to assess just what his situation was.   
  
In that moment, his body seemed to come awake all at once. Pain shot through him with a sudden fiery wave that stole his breath. Spots danced before his eyes and he almost lost consciousness again. Out of pure spite to the fates and bad luck, Estel stayed awake.   
  
He had a good idea about where the pain was coming from. A very large tree was laying across the lower half of his body, pinning him to the freezing mud and water-covered the ground. His right arm had literally been speared by one of the branches and was trapped under the wood. Along with that, his body was shaking from the steadily dropping temperature.   
  
Tears prickled at his eyes. The pain was intense, making his body throb with each breath he took. He was sure that one or both of his legs were broken, possibly crushed completely under the weight.   
  
But the worst of it all was the fact that he was alone, trapped in lands he knew were now grounds the orcs walked on, and he was probably dying.   
  
'I want ada.' Estel sniffed. 'I want Elladan and Elrohir to tell me I'm not old enough. I want Legolas to tell me patience is a virtue. I would even love one of Glorfindel's boring lessons at the moment!'   
  
"Where are you ada? I need you!" A sob escaped his lips, echoing in the dim light.   
  
The young man looked upwards, blinking through the tears. The last thing he saw before the darkness took him were the stars, making their first appearance of the night.   
  
------------------- _TBC ... _  
  
**Reviews - **  
  
**MagickalStar135** - On the edge of your seat?? ... ::places a cushion below said seat:: I wouldn't want to get slapped with a lawsuit for some kind of injury! hahahaha! And ::checks chapter:: I hope this doesn't push you _off_ your seat. ::g::  
**Celebrean** - Oh that's okay! Vacation?? I hope you had fun! :-) Valar knows _I_ need a vacation. ::grumbles, looks at cleaning that has to be done sometime within the next century:: ... A vacation so isn't coming my way anytime soon. ::sigh:: LOL ... thanks for reviewing though! :-)  
**grumpy** - Yeah, it _would_ be a good thing if the elves found Estel first. ::coughs:: And mmm ... images of Legolas tied up ... ::slobbers:: ... ::g:: Thanks for reviewing, haha.  
**Catmint** - Hahaha! Yeah, it's good that _someone_ has a positive attitude in this fic. Although it is fun to throw them all in despair for the heck of it!! ::eg::  
  
**Roccovende** - Another on vacation?? Wow I'm getting jealous of you guys!! Haha! ::packs up, tries to move into Rivendell and spend time with my favorite elven family, gets stopped by the guards:: ... ::blinks:: ... plan two! ::takes over Mirkwood and holds the prince hostage until Estel shows up:: ::eg!!:: Okay I've lost it ... whoah I need sleep ... LOL. Thanks, glad you like it!  
**Gozilla** - Thanks! :D  
**Raven-Padfoot-Marauder** - Cool name, haha, Harry Potter fan by any chance?? ::g:: And yeah, Elladan is nice. I've always thought of him as the more ... forceful twin. The more outgoing, loud, obvious twin. Elrohir is the younger, quiet, bookworm in my mind. LOL. And uhm ... I sure hope you have a _lot_ of hope for young Estel. (::snickers to self:: "hope for young Hope" ... hahaha ... that just seems funny to me ...) Thanks!  
**Zammy** - You got it!  
**Someone Reading** - Angst ... that's such a nice word. How I love it ... angst. ::g:: I can't get enough! And ack! ::Sends Elrond to make sure your heart _doesn't_ stop:: Can't have you dying on me! LOL. And Haha! Yeah I cannot resist throwing a few humorous lines in. (Humor is so fun to write but I have to branch out a bit, haha!) Thanks for reviewing!  
**BabeyRachey** - LOL! Yeah, Elrond feels guilty. As well as everybody else! Guilt = angst. You can _never_ have enough angst! ::evil grin:: Glad you like it! :)  
**leggylover03** - WENCH! Gimme back my tainted elves! ::throws the drool-soaked towel at you:: Hey, bring them back!! And lips off the horn! GAH! ::runs off with the Ranger and pirates::  
**Night-Owl123** - Cliffies are evil to the reader, but bring much fun to the writer. Well ... to me anyway. ::g:: Thanks, glad you like it! :D  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - "Evil author"? Me? Come on, you have to be _kidding_! What _ever_ gave you THAT idea?? ::snicker:: And ROTFLMAO!!! I don't think that would be MY little voice ... well okay I don't _think_ it is. ::looks innocent:: Oooo Glorfindel! Pretty elf! ::tackle:: And ... tell _what_?? ::more innocent glances:: Uh oh ... ::runs::  
  
Next update shall be in a few days. I can tell you all now: I _do_ have another fic finished! It's humor, light hearted, AU, and pretty short. (Also written in notebook [that I get to type up soon] and with short chapters.) I'll post the summary for it in the next chapter of this fic, so be on the lookout for it! :-)  
  
Reviews = welcome.   
  



	5. A Wanderer's Wonderings

**Chapter Title:** A Wanderer's Wonderings 5/15  
_For disclaimer, summary, etc: please refer to chapter one._  
  
**A/N:  
  
::g:: Okay, so ... no Estel in this chapter. Sorry. BUT ... remember those orcs? We hear from them in the next chapter. As well as Legolas, Glorfindel, the twins, etc. And Estel. ::eg:: ::ahem:: ::shuts up and runs off::**  
  
/Blah/ Telepathy  
'Blah' Thoughts  
"Blah" spoken words  
  
**Chapter Five - A Wanderer's Wonderings**   
  
Elladan looked at his father worriedly as the elf lord slumped over in the saddle. Elrond was on the verge of collapsing, Vilya having sapped him of his energy. The ring could not be worn by any other being, except perhaps Gandalf, or an older (and wiser) person; the wielder had to be powerful enough to handle the ring. To bring one such as Elrond to his knees meant that any lesser being who tried to use it would indeed be a fool.   
  
"Ada, we should stop. You need rest." Elrohir spoke softly.   
  
"No!" Elrond's reply was vehement. He snapped upwards, trying to shake off the exhaustion. It didn't work.   
  
"We have to keep looking. Estel will most likely not last the night in this cold. We know he was somewhere on the other side of the ridge, and that is where we are going." Elrond blinked several times, making a pathetic attempt to keep awake.   
  
"Elrond, no. I will not let you continue on like this." Glorfindel said in a tone of voice that the twins rarely heard. It was the "you-will-obey-me-or-I-will-make-you-and-it-will-hurt" one. The voice was never, at least in the twin's lifespans, disobeyed. Their father, however, was a force to be reckoned with. If this was any other time, the two would be betting furiously on who would win and who would end up in the healing rooms.   
  
"Glorfindel, I am NOT stopping for anything; please, do not argue with me!"   
  
"I am not arguing and nor did I say we would stop, mellon nin. But you will ride with me before you fall off of your own horse." Glorfindel kept his voice calm and gentle; the twins absent-mindedly wondered how he did that in such a situation.   
  
Elrond turned to glare but stopped when Glorfindel merely cocked an eyebrow. It was a tribute to how tired Elrond was when he only sighed and pulled his horse to a stop, then climbed behind Glorfindel.   
  
"Lean on me and rest, my friend. We will find him soon enough."   
  
Elrond nodded into Glorfindel's back, about to enter dreamscape. Faint words echoed in his head though, making him jerk upwards again.   
  
_/Where are you ada? I need you!/_   
  
The emotion behind the words was so lost and afraid; his heart cried out for his son as tears escaped his eyes.   
  
"Faster, Glorfindel."   
  
The blonde elf nodded. He had also heard Estel's voice, and made a vow that he would find the young king of men ... or die trying.   
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
Legolas blinked himself awake, trying to figure out where he was. Oh. The healing room. He sighed inwardly, knowing how many beams and cracks there were on the ceiling.   
  
'Twenty one beams and thirty five cracks.'   
  
It was truly sad.   
  
"Ah, I see that you're awake!" Linden's annoyingly cheerful voice provoked the ugly dwarves carving inside Legolas' head to work harder. If Linden didn't have his two twins with him, Legolas would have strangled him.   
  
... Wait a minute ...   
  
"I know you probably have blurry or distorted vision and a dreadful headache now, but don't worry! There is good news!" The soon-to-be-dead triplets moved closer. Not close enough though ...   
  
"It will clear up within an hour or so. It's a nasty side effect of the herb I had to use to purge your system. You were, and still are really, in quite a state. Lord Elrohir has given me strict orders to keep you abed, and that is what I will do! Now then, if you'll..."   
  
Legolas ignored the voice as he drifted back off. Another hour, and he would be after Estel again. That was, no doubt, where Elladan and Elrohir were at the very moment. He'd have to kill them when this was all over.   
  
**Reviews - **  
  
**Night-Owl123** - LOL thanks, and okay! :-D  
**Celebrean** - LOL! ::raises eyebrow:: Yeah ... I can tell about the ... hyperness. ;-) Too much chocolate and not enough sleep can cause that, didja know? ::g::  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - "But the pain should do him some good." ... ::ahem:: Nice to see someone actually _shares_ my POV on things! LMAO! And ... that was _your_ pretty elf? ::looks at the pointy-eared:: Meh ;-) ::grabs Estel and poofs away:: Again - tell what?? ::really really really innocent grin::  
**Catmint** - Hmm ... I'm hearing a lot of that lately ... "poor, poor Estel". I wonder why ... ::eg::  
**Hiei-Rulez** - LOL yeah, orcs are evil ... vile things. Torturing people and such. ::coughs:: And one particular human can get into ... _loads_ of trouble. Hehehe.  
**Someone Reading** - Thank you! :-) LMAO! Yeah, several breaks ... sprains ... bruises ... ::ahem:: but that is for later. Funny, the same thing can be said about other animals as well as Orcs. Baby bears ... wolves ... deer ... ::shakes head:: So many posibilities! Haha!  
**grumpy** - Yeah ... he seems to have a problem with solid objects. Scruffy human. ::affectionate grin:: Thanks. :D  
  
TBC and reviews are welcome. LOL.   
  



	6. The Escape

**Chapter Title:** The Escape 6/15  
_For disclaimer, summary, etc: please refer to chapter one._  
  
**A/N:  
  
Five AM when this is being put into HTML to be posted. ::checks:: Okay 5:15. Note to self: save reviews as they come in inbox. For some reason does not show them all, gah ...  
  
::yawns widely:: So anyway, enjoy! ::eg::  
  
** -----------------------   
  
The orc leader growled low in his throat, stomping through the hastily erected camp. What was left of his group was a sorry number - about half their original count. Of those, most were injured - some severely - and complaining. Snapping his whip, he brought them to attention.   
  
"Listen up maggots. I don't care if you're a step away from death! Our orders remain the same. Find the heir and take him to our master. Whoever decides to disobey ..." He slung a rather large knife into a nearby tree for example.   
  
"Now, we find him. Dead or alive. Before those cursed elves do!"   
  
Spitting on the ground, he snapped the whip again. The company all trudged outwards, sniffing and growling. He gave a grim smile. He would find that brat of a human ... alive ... or dead.   
  
-----------------------------------   
  
Elrond groaned, leaning against the firm body of one of his best friends. He wondered why his life had to be _so_ difficult. Wasn't being an elf lord enough stress?! Obviously not.   
  
"We're getting closer." Glorfindel informed Elrond.   
  
"I know."   
  
"What if he is captured, my friend? Or worse?" Glorfindel pitched his voice so that the twins could not hear him.   
  
"We can only hope that has not happened. And pray for the best if it has."   
  
Glorfindel held his next question and remained silent, as he felt the tears falling upon his back, dampening his tunic. He prayed Estel was alive, for the sake of everyone.   
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Legolas winced as he woke once more, but the majority of his headache had now disappeared. His vision had also cleared as well, a most welcome improvement. Waiting a few moments for the lingering effects to fade away, he pushed back the light blanket that covered him and stood up.   
  
The room spun for quite a bit before he was able to take a steady step. Smiling to himself, he took another, and another. When he reached the door, he winced as a very loud voice interrupted him. So maybe his headache wasn't _completely_ gone then ...   
  
"Legolas Thranduilion! What in the name of Elbereth do you think you are doing out of that bed?!" Linden asked, moving to push Legolas back.   
  
"I'm leaving to find Estel! Now let me go!" Legolas resisted, struggling to get to the door. He had to find Estel, there wasn't much time left. He couldn't afford any type of delays or distractions.   
  
"No, I forbid it! Lord Elrohir has ordered to keep you in bed and that is where you shall stay!"   
  
Legolas sighed. "In that case Master Linden, I truly am sorry."   
  
The healer looked confused. "For what?"   
  
"For this." Legolas drew back with his good arm and struck Linden across the head, knocking him unconscious. The Mirkwood elf made to catch him, but his injuries slowed him down dramatically. Linden fell with a dull thud upon the floor.   
  
"Oops." Legolas supposed he should have felt some sympathy for the poor elf he just knocked out, but could not find it within himself. With a small shrug he quietly made his way out the door to get ready. Estel was waiting ...   
  
------------------------------------------------------   
  
Somewhere in the quiet night, a boy coughed. Estel was still unconscious, surrounded by a pool of red. Creatures that survived the landslide come to stare at his body, eyeing him greedily.   
  
In his mind, Estel screamed for his father. He screamed for his friends, his brothers. Anybody who could drive away this pain and suffering he was forced to endure. Cold winds blew, causing his body to shake. His lips slowly turned blue as hypothermia set in. The freezing death.   
  
If he were awake, Estel might have found the strength to panic. As it were though, he wasn't. And so, he was unaware of the time slipping by, bringing him closer to death. Whether it be from injuries, or the cold, or even orcs or scavengers. Or possibly ... the slowly rising water threatening to drown him.   
  
**Reviews -**  
  
**Hiei-Rulez** - LOL yes Legolas, poor little elf. He seems to spend a lot of time in the healing room, haha! And don't we ::all:: hope they find Estel?? Hehehehe! Oh and I do believe I have already read your LotR fics. They're really good! :-) Haven't reviewed them, sorry - usually when I read I just power read and try to get offline quickly as possible. One phone line and dial up connection ... not fun.  
**Catmint** - LOL Glorfindel rules. ::ahem:: ::is not obsessed with him:: ::at all:: ::eg:: Complete and UTTER boredom, mind you. I know how he feels. ;-) Did you know there were 26 light hangings in my old school's cafeteria? Hahahaha!  
**KAT15** - LOL you got it, thanks.  
**grumpy** - Estel becoming one with the ground ::snicker:: that's a good way to put it! They're all in trouble it seems. ::coughs innocently::  
**Gozilla** - Thanks! :-)  
**leggylover03** - LMAO! Wench. I shall take my revenge and mourn the label gun. In the meantime the Horn of Gondor looks rather nice ;-)  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - LMAO!!!!!!!! And okay I'll tell you - they're all in deep crap. ;-) ::ahem:: ::innocent grin::  
**Deana** - LOL Thanks! Hopes this was soon enough as I posted it a few days late, haha!  
**RenegadeKitsune** - Beans?? ... er ... ::Runs:: LOL!  
**Mornflower** - LMAO! Yes, everything is _against_ them at the moment. ::evil grin::  
**ArbDreamer** - LMAO!!!!! Your wish is my command.  
**Insanely Cool Chick(evil)** - LOL Thanks. And sorry, although I do love slash, this fic is already written and is completely gen. No slash now or in future chapters. ;-)  
  
Okay! Now if I replied to someone twice (once in this chapter once in previous chapter) OR didn't reply to you sorry! Some people reviewed chapter four after I posted it and a few chapter five, so I tried to get all I saw. It is now 5:30 AM and I really need sleep, haha. So lots of apologies for any errors and the short replies to the reviews. The keyboard keeps getting closer .. and closer ... and closer ..... ::splat:: ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff  
  
::Random elf comes and scoops up Trin, rolls eyes, dumps her on mattress as she lets out an "OOF!":: 


	7. Destruction of the Heart

**Chapter Title:** Destruction of the Heart 7/15  
_For disclaimer, summary, etc: please refer to chapter one._  
  
**A/N:**  
  
So we're already halfway through this short little fic of mine! LOL. And you know ... I completely FORGOT about posting a summary or anything for my next fic! I think I promised I would ... ::shakes head:: amazing how things slip my mind, I swear. So now, here you are! The summary and a small, teeny glimpse of the next fic! :-)  
  
**Title** - A New Breed of Malice  
  
**Summary** - An evil being has taken up residence in Rivendell, determined to drive Elrond into an early grave. But the Lord cannot remove the foul creature, since Estel adores it, the twins have grudginly accepted it, and it's so darn ... cute.  
  
_"Yes, Glorfindel, but it is not Estel I worry about. That dog ..." He sighed. "That dog is mangy, untamed ... you wait and see." Elrond picked up his toothbrush, slathering it with paste. "That dog will eat us our of house and home!"  
  
He popped the brush into his mouth, scrubbing furiously.  
  
"So you will let him keep it then?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Yes." Elrond muttered, before an odd look came upon his face. He removed the brush, reaching into his mouth with his fingers. The elf lord extracted a rather long hair ... a dog hair. He looked at the brush in distaste.  
  
"It has already started, Valar save us all!" Elrond managed to say before clutching his stomach and rushing off, the contents of his last meal deciding to make an unexpected reappearance._  
  
Please note - that is NOT beta'd. LOL. It was typed directly from the notebook and _is_ subject to change without notice. But it is a small taste of what is to come! :-) Okay, enough rambling! Enjoy chapter seven!  
  
-------------------------   
  
"Dear Valar, how could anyone have survived that?" Elrond gasped, sliding weakly from the horse. Glorfindel jumped to the ground, ready to catch Elrond if his strength gave out and he collapsed.   
  
Before them lay much destruction. Trees, rocks, and other things swept away in the slide littered the ground. No living thing could be seen or heard. A coldness had settled here that they had not felt before now. Water poured in small streams, left over from the river that previously made a path here. It pooled and deepened in places, making dry dirt into mud that sink any other being into it like quicksand. It was nothing less than a disaster area. Elrohir could not even summon the thought of what would have happened had the slide reached Rivendell.   
  
"We must," Elladan's voice broke. "We must not give up hope. We would know if anything had happened to Estel."   
  
Elrohir nodded, unable to say anything. He only held onto his twin, seeking comfort as much as giving it. Elrond stood nearby, shaking slightly. Glorfindel placed an arm on his friend's shoulder.   
  
"He is right, mellon nin." Glorfindel said.   
  
"I know. Come, we have much to search." Taking a deep breath, Elrond stepped forward unsteadily. The others followed with one thought in their minds ...   
  
How _could_ anyone survive this destruction?   
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
The orc party had covered quite a bit of land, spanning out and sniffing the air, looking for any sign of life. They had found none so far but that didn't mean the runt wasn't around. He was there ... somewhere. They just had to find him first.   
  
By now, it was pitch black. The wind blew moderately, blowing against them. Good. It would help the evil being smell any blood - or fear.   
  
The leader smiled to himself; he was sure that they would have the child within the night. Perhaps even within the hour if they were lucky. Their lord would be very pleased indeed. As long as he did not learn of the fire and landslide that could have possibly killed the heir...   
  
The orc shrugged to himself. He would worry about that when he came to it ...   
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
Legolas crept to the stables, wincing with every movement. The arrow wound, (although not _that_ bad), still ached, a result of that ... lovely ... poison.   
  
"Curse the orcs." Legolas muttered. "May they die the most horrible death possible. By dull objects." He thought for a moment. "A spoon would work nicely..."   
  
"Yes, I'm sure it would." A voice said dryly from behind him.   
  
Legolas winced. "Erestor! What a wonderful evening for a ride, don't you think?"   
  
Erestor raised an eyebrow. "With that many weapons?"   
  
"Yes, of course!" Legolas cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Never know what you'll run into while on the trail. Better to be safe than sorry, I always say."   
  
Erestor's silence spoke for itself. "Right. Anyway," He looked around. "I _do_ hope Linden is not too badly damaged?"   
  
Legolas grimaced. "He will have a headache at the least ..."   
  
"Uh huh." Erestor rolled his eyes in a very un-elf like fashion. Then again, Erestor wasn't really what one would call a "normal" elf to begin with.   
  
Giving a whistle, the dark haired elf moved aside as two horses stepped forward, gear already strapped to their backs.   
  
"I took the liberty of getting ready. With your shoulder, it wouldn't do you good to move about too much. Now, if we hurry, perhaps we can catch up with the others." Erestor mounted his horse, waiting.   
  
Legolas' jaw hit the floor. "You ... you're not telling me that I can't go?" He looked astonished.   
  
Erestor snorted. "Valar, no! That would be like telling a rock to sprout legs and run about. I am, however, going with you."   
  
Legolas blinked at this sudden turn of events. Several times.   
  
"You are attracting flies, prince."   
  
Snapping his jaw shut, Legolas glared. Mounting the other horse, more slowly than Erestor had, Legolas whispered to it, and they were off.   
  
"Thank you, Erestor."   
  
Erestor smiled. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who cares for that brat of a human. He is dear to me."   
  
"Me also. He is my brother."   
  
------------------   
  
**Reviews** -   
  
**Hiei-Rulez** - LOL! Yes he does pack a rather powerful punch, huh? And a ... young girl in the bushes with a shovel? ::ponders:: Yes I suppose they'd be in trouble then, shovels are rather hard ... and never under-estimate a female with power, will, and a hard object. ::g::  
**et-spiritus-sancti** - Poor Aragorn ... I'm hearing that an awful lot lately. LOL! Not that he doesn't deserve it or anything ... is in quite a lot of trouble ... ::shakes head:: he shall never learn. ::eg:: And LOL thanks! :-) Yes, they _did_ seem so much longer in the notebook ... then I typed them up and had this "...what...the...heck?!" expression. ::Sighs:: Oh well though. LOL.  
**grumpy** - Yeah, they probably should have. But somehow, I think the devious Prince of Mirkwood would have made his escape _somehow_, if he had to knaw through the ropes himself. LOL. And LOL a frozen Estel snack. Sounds yummy. ;-)  
**Spades** - Uhm ... actually yeah, I'd leave you all hanging there. ;-) But not for _too_ long! ::snickers:: Thanks for the review! :-)  
**galadriel evenstar** - If I had a nickel for every time I heard that in one chapter! LOL. :-)  
**elvingirl3737** - Don't worry. There ARE AA groups out there, for the average angst-addicted reader. Er ... somewhere. Never actually bothered to go to them myself. And look how I turned out! ... Uhm okay bad example. ::g:: Thanks!  
**Night-Owl123** - Thank you! Hope this was soon enough, haha.  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - LOL I know that feeling! And ::evil evil grin:: I would tell you BUT then I'd verify that he is going to die and ... wait ... oops ... okay ::Runs::  
**Catmint** - At this point, I don't think Legolas surprises anybody. ::sigh:: And it is so hard to keep that dratted elf in one spot! ::shakes head:: LOL.  
**leggylover03** - LMAO!!!!!! Yes I would so blow the horn for ... reinforcements. ::ahem:: yes that's it ... and LMAO I haven't made him cry! ... much! ::innocent:: ;-)  
**Mornflower** - LOL yep. Or well ... okay now he's already out so not exactly breakin' out ... but the point remains the same! Legolas to the rescue! ::g:: And LMAO! Yeah, I hadn't noticed Estel had so many ... issues. ;-)  
**Sangfroid** - Yeah ... but ::ahem:: Glorfindel may not remain calm throughout the _entire_ fic. ::g:: LOL yeah, I definitely know about that. Legolas bored is not really a good thing though ... and LMAO!! That is hilarious! The "...want a lollipop?" thing. Ah, I can see some of the doctors here saying that! ::shakes head:: It's a weird world we live in ... and I noticed you reviewed several chapters! Thanks so much! ::sends a random elf/ranger/whatever the reviewer so wishes for a week to be personal ... servant:: ::g::  
**Deana** - Yeah ... and "poor Legolas"? Don't you mean "Poor Linden"? After all, the healer _did_ try to help Legolas! And ended up unconscious. ::shakes head:: ::laughs to self:: okay yeah, poor Legolas! LOL.  
**The Cap'n** - LOL yeah, thanks! :-)  
  
-------------------   
  
Okay, I've now started saving reviews in my mailbox and replying to them from there! Maybe I won't skip over anybody this way. LOL! And _thanks so much_ to all my lurking readers and reviewers! :-) I am so glad everybody is enjoying this fic! (Even with the short chapters, LOL!)  
  
Okay, next chapter up soon! And we'll find out if Legolas and Erestor make it in time! ::eg:: 


	8. Pure Blind Panic

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Eight - Pure Blind Panic 8/15  
_For disclaimer, summary, etc: please refer to chapter one._  
  
**A/N:**  
  
It's 4 AM. I'm supposed to get up in 2 hours to go to work. Do I seem to care? Nope! I'm sitting here posting yet another chapter! ::g::  
  
But if I manage to nail my hand to something (remodeling our new house) I'm just going to blame you all and the preciooouusss ... as well as Estel and Legolas and the others ... I mean, it's not _my_ fault. ::blinks innocently:: O=)   
  
----------------   
  
Estel coughed as he woke once more, bringing up a coppery substance he knew to be blood. Now feeling sick as well as very light-headed, he tried to move the arm that wasn't pinned down. Even that small motion almost made him black out.   
  
'Okay, moving is definitely a bad idea. Not that it was such a good idea to start off with.'   
  
Grimacing, Estel tried to bring the world around him into focus. It was a while before he became fully aware of his surroundings. When finally he did, Estel wished he hadn't, and did the only thing he could think of that was appropriate for the situation: he panicked.   
  
The water, which had been barely covering the back of his head before, was now up to his ears. Another few hours and it would overtake him completely.   
  
The only good thing was, the water was so cold that he could no longer feel anything. As long as he didn't move, that was. In the back of his mind, a little voice whispered something about not shivering anymore being a bad thing. Estel ignored the little voice, deciding instead to just panic further.   
  
'Oh, Valar. I'm going to die a cold death, by drowning! I always thought I'd be killed on the battlefield, and people would remember me in tales ages after, as a hero! Instead I go as a coward who is too spoiled for his own good! Oh, I am so sorry ada, I am. I wish you were here.'   
  
Estel's chest ached as his breathing quickened to alarming rates. He was on the verge of hyperventilating and passing out. Another moment, and he would ...   
  
Just as he thought the world would darken around him, Estel felt a tingling sensation in his head. It felt like an itch, one that you can't scratch. The sensation grew, and as it did, Estel's breathing calmed. His vision returned to normal and his chest gradually unclenched. There was silence, as the young human tried to figure out exactly what had happened.   
  
The sensation remained, growing stronger so that Estel could almost hear it. It was an odd sort of buzzing sound ... what you would hear near a beehive, but it was strangely muted.   
  
Then ...   
  
/Estel?!/   
  
/Ada?!/ Estel gasped. He could hear his father! He could be saved!   
  
------------------------------------------   
  
"He has to be close. This is where he was swept away, and the slide angled that way." Elladan stood up from where he was crouching, studying the dirt. Ah, even as an elf, the rangers were still better trackers. What Elladan would have given to have Arathorn there. The older twin swore the man was half bloodhound.   
  
"He could be close, yes, but he could be buried under anything. We must tread carefully and leave the horses here."   
  
Glorfindel helped Elrond from his own horse. The elf lord's strength had not yet fully returned. The usually strong elder was currently shaking, as if he were cold. His lips had turned an alarming shade of blue, something that had escaped Glorfindel's attention until now.   
  
"Mellon nin, what ails you?" Pulling off his outer tunic, Glorfindel ignored the protests of Elrond and slipped it over his friends head.   
  
"I do not know. This illness, if you could call it that, has only grown during the ride." Elrond frowned. "The symptoms are nothing like I have encountered before. The lower half of my body pains me tremendously, and my arm feels as if it has been sheared in half by a dull blade."   
  
"Elrond," Glorfindel began, but was quickly cut off.   
  
"No! I will not leave my son out here to die. I am going to stay and find him." Elrond hissed. Glorfindel nodded. He too would do the same if the positions were reversed.   
  
"Come, I think we should-" Elrond gasped and fell to his knees. A wave of emotion rolled over him so strongly that he almost didn't catch the images sent with it. Pure, blind panic. Elrond could see a crop of trees in the visions, near where he stood now. Water ... it was everywhere. And pain so intense it caused Elrond's eyes to fill with tears.   
  
Gathering up his remaining strength as he vaguely felt the others lying him down, he began pushing at the emotion, sending calm thoughts and love to replace it. Moments later he was done and more exhausted now than ever. He took a deep breath and realized ... something wasn't right. Something remained. Taking a small chance, he said -mentally- to the feeling,   
  
/Estel?!/   
  
/Ada?!/ The reply sounded amazed, hopeful, and yet despairing all at once.   
  
Elrond would have leapt for joy if he could have. He currently did not care _how_ this ability came to be, but it had let him find his son. He would worry about that later. Estel was alive, and he was near. Tears once again flowed down Elrond's cheeks.   
  
/Estel! My son, where are you? Are you alright?/ This time, with a bit of trying, Elrond managed to link with Glorfindel and the twins. They all smiled in relief to hear the young one alive.   
  
/Ada, I am trapped! A tree has me pinned down, and the water is rising still! You must help me, there is no time to lose. Please, ada!/ Estel cried out desperately.   
  
/We're coming, ion nin. I think I know where you are now. Just hold on a little longer, Estel. Can you do that?/   
  
/Yes, but hurry ada, I-/ The young one cut off suddenly.   
  
/Estel! What's wrong? What is happening?!/ This time, it was Glorfindel who spoke, fear for the young boy colored in his words.   
  
/W-wolves! Ada please!/ He sobbed. /The wolves are coming closer!/   
  
**Reviews** -  
  
**Mornflower** - Yes what can one do? ... A lot more damage with several furry creatures, that's what! ::eg:: I think a nice, tasty, frozen Estel snack is in order. Hehehehe! And yes ... Legolas to the rescue! (Erestor also, can't leave him out!)  
**Deana** - Yeah ... what would happen if Erestor _didn't_ go with Legolas? The blasted Mirkwood elf would probably end up getting skewered on the way _there_! And then, of course, he would be no help to Estel. ::shakes head:: Although it was rather tempting to send the story line that way ... ::eg::  
**Night-Owl123** - Thank you! :-) Will keep the chapters coming then.  
**SivanShemesh** - Of course not. Legolas staying behind and not saving Estel would be an ... an ... abomination! LOL. It's written somewhere in Legolas' bloodwork that says he _has_ to save Estel from whatever scrap the poor human has gotten himself into, and vice versa. ::eg:: Which makes it fun for people like me!  
**et-spiritus-sancti** - LOL I love Erestor too! He and Glorfindel just ... grab my attention. They're sorely underwritten in LotR trilogy (Even though we hear more of Glorfindel and Gondolin in Silmarillion, still!) ... I feel the need to fill in the blanks. ::G:: So glad you enjoy it though! :)  
**Celebrean** - LOL That's okay! :-) I usually don't have time to review, sadly, the things I read. ::sigh:: There should be more than 24 hours in a day, I'm tellin' you. Thanks though, glad to see you're still here. ::g::  
**Catmint** - That's in Robin Hood: POT?? I haven't seen the movie in _years_, although I read the book quite a bit in 6th grade. (I suddenly feel old.) Wow. That makes me want to rush out and rent the movie, hahaha!! (Kevin Costner is rather hot ... ::slobbers::) Thanks though, glad you're enjoying the fic.  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - I can too kill him! I killed Elrohir, after all! (... it was a happy ending but STILL! I KILLED him! Mwahahahahaha!) ... But okay I won't say if I've killed him or ... not. ::g:: And ... ::sees the bow:: ack! ::squacks, runs around, jumps behind Aragorn for a shield:: Na ner na ner na ner! :P  
**elvingirl3737** - LOL! Ah, husband? ::g:: He ever get slightly frightened at the angst obsession thing?? ;) LOL kidding. But I'm glad Erestor came off the way I wanted him to. I'm not good at the whole dry humor thing. Probably because I'm a southerner from the US ... here our laughs usually comes after someone says "hey y'all, watch this!", while said person is 99% of the time holding a beer can. Which ... is also pretty darn funny too ... ::G::  
**Helluin-trip** - LOL you have a ferret? Nice. I've always wanted one ... sadly having so many hunting dogs made that impossible. ::Sighs:: Ah well. And a pickle? Ooh, yummy. Those are good on subs! :)  
**Amlee** - Yes, I don't see Erestor as a wimp. I mean ... come on ... _how_ many years has he been alive? He has to have some guts! ::g:: It is truly sad that people write him as a stiff, wimpy small character ... he has so much more potential! (I believe I killed that word.) LOL. Glad you like it though.  
**boppy** - Hmmm, I suppose we'll just have to wait and find out, huh? ::evil grin:: You fav'ed it? Wow! Thanks bunches! :)  
  
::sends out elves and men and hobbits wrapped in bows to readers and reviewers:: Bunches of thanks to you guys! :) And now ... I really must scat ... it's 4:26, my fingers are reduced to nubs, and I'm going to be so dead in a few hours! LOL.  
  
Reviews = welcome. 


	9. Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Nine - Calm Before The Storm 9/15  
_For disclaimer, summary, etc: please refer to chapter one._  
  
**A/N:**  
  
::looks outside:: Two hurricanes heading this way. The joys of living in eastern NC. Wait ... ::stares at readers:: this isn't some weird form of revenge is it? ... ::eyes the increasing winds:: Okay then perhaps I should just post and hurry along ... ::g::   
  
----------------   
  
Erestor eyed Legolas suspiciously. He knew the Mirkwood elf was hiding something, and being stubbornly tight-lipped about it. It grated on Erestor's nerves; he felt that if another moment went by while Legolas tried not to grimace over each horse trot, he would go insane. Well, more insane. But that is another story altogether ...   
  
"Is something wrong, Thranduilion?" There. He broke the silence! Erestor grinned in spite of himself.   
  
"No, nothing is wrong." The short, clipped answer came. Erestor twitched.   
  
"It is not polite to lie ..." Let him get out of that one.   
  
"It is not polite to pry."   
  
Blast it all! If Legolas Thranduilion wasn't the most infuriating elf that Erestor had ever had the displeasure of meeting!   
  
"Quit playing games! I know something is wrong and I would like to know what it is, preferably _before_ an encounter with orcs!" Erestor glared.   
  
"Games? I am not playing games mellon nin, but I do know one where one person has to guess-"   
  
"Greenleaf! Don't make me turn these horses around!"   
  
Legolas almost laughed out loud. "Why, I do believe you just sounded exactly like my father, on those very long trips outside the palace when I was younger." He looked thoughtful. "Not as handsome though."   
  
Erestor sputtered, turning an interesting shade of red. Just as he was about to launch into another argument, Legolas interrupted.   
  
"Peace, my friend. I was only, as Estel says, 'pulling your chain'. I am fine, really. The poison has just wrecked havoc on my system and I have not fully rid myself of the effects."   
  
Erestor continued to glare. "If something is wrong, Legolas, I would like to know. Especially since we _do_ have a high probability of running into some foul creature bent on gleefully killing us."   
  
Legolas grinned widely. "Yes, of course! You will be the first to know, whether it be a bug bite, a stomach rumble, or even an orc wound. Erestor, my dear, sweet, worrying saviour."   
  
"Why do I even bother?!" Erestor muttered.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Linden groaned, blinking into the darkness. His head ached quite a bit, no doubt from where Legolas has knocked him unconscious.   
  
'Ugh! That'll be the last time I try to restrain THAT stubborn, Valar forsaken, Mirkwood elf again!' He grimaced as he stood. 'Elrond better reward me for putting up with this. I think I'll sail before I'm forced to treat Thranduilion again.'   
  
As he made his way across the room on wobbly legs, the door burst open and whacked him in the back, sending him flying several feet. He landed on his stomach, eagle spread with the wind knocked from him.   
  
"Oh, dear me! I am sorry Master Linden! I did not realize you stood behind the door!" One of the maids hurriedly helped him to his feet again, then brushed him off.   
  
All in all, Linden felt that he really wasn't having a very good day. He wobbled yet again, his legs threatening to collapse.   
  
"I am fine, dear girl. Juts a few bumps and bruises but I suppose I'll live." He gave a false smile.   
  
"Right." She grinned back, well unaware of his true feelings. Which revolved around strangling a certain elf at the moment.   
  
"Where is Prince Legolas? I heard he would be spending several days in the healing room." The maid look put out.   
  
Linden grumbled. "Legolas decided he was well enough to go gallivanting across the wilderness. I'm just a healer, who am I to disagree?" Linden noticed the made did not catch the underlying sarcasm.   
  
"Oh, that poor thing." She sighed. "Ah, well, I must attend to my duties. A good night to you, Master Linden." With that, she walked - or trotted, Linden thought - out of the room, humming under her breath.   
  
"Yes." Linden muttered. "He _will_ be a poor thing when I get my hands around his scrawny little neck!"   
  
With that thought in mind, Linden headed off towards his room, visions of death and dismemberment dancing in his head.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The sound of snarling and heavy footsteps echoed in the night. The orcs, foul creatures that they were, still hunted their prey. Their eyes glowed dimly in the moonlight, as they lifted their noses into the wind.   
  
"He is close." A hoarse whisper came from the left side of the group.   
  
"Yes." The leader grunted. "And the wolves have smelled him also. We must hurry."   
  
The footsteps grew louder as they picked up the pace, causing the few remaining plant life to shudder as they passed.   
  
----------------   
  
**Reviews** -  
  
**sielge** - Thank you! And yeah - I'm rather fond of that connection myself. ;-)  
**Firniswin** - ACK! ::gets blown over by all the capital letters:: Okay ... I _think_ I got the hint there! ;-) And ... waitaminute ... ::rushes to review history, it clicks:: oh, woah! I hadn't realized it was your Hidalgo fic! (Sorry! LOL, I usually don't click with names ... I'm terrible keeping up with someone's name, online and off!) Well - the fic is brilliant. I love it. And I do hope you shall be writing more Hidalgo stuff! LOL! :-) Do keep up the good work! :)  
**Deana** - LMAO! Yes ... perhaps one day I'll rewrite all of this and send it that way!! ::evil grin:: Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**The Cap'n** - Kill? Err ... that's not for _certain_ right now! LOL. Maim? Torture? Just plain physically abuse? Yeah. That's a given! ;-) Thanks oodles! :)  
**Mornflower** - Hmmm ... well perhaps if you can pry the stubborn elf off of his hunt for Estel! ;-) Although I'm sure Legolas wouldn't like that ... hm ... ::hands you a tranq gun:: ::g:: That should help! Hahaha! And sleep? What is this foreign word you speak of?? Hahahaha!  
**Sangfroid** - And elven ranger? Sounds yummy. ;-) Spork! LOL, that _would_ be my weapon of choice - however I do not think they have sporks in ME. It would take Legolas a few moments to ponder the meaning of "spork" before he could use it! Haha! Good to know though. I'm a great Arathorn fan myself. (As well as Halbarad, I'm absolutely fascinated by the man! I really must include the two in a fic in the near future ... or far future, silly me, I've started another fic earlier tonight ::sighs::) But yes - I do feel sympathy for the wolves also. I own a wolf ... ::hugs him:: he's my baby! (Although he's about 6 years old now, haha!)  
**elvingirl3737** - ::laughs:: I can picture that. When I'm caught up in a particularly good fic it takes quite a bit to draw my attention away from the screen. (Other than looking down and having to wipe drool from the keyboard every so often!) The Carolinas?? North or South?? I'm living in Eastern NC right now! The "y'all" has never left me. (And I don't believe I want it to ... I'm rather fond speaking slowly with as much southern drawl as I can to northerners, it's amusing watching them sputter in frustration ... [no offense to anybody in the north!] ... haha!) As for Estel ... he may survive ... he may not. There will be angst and comfort coming up quickly though! :D  
**grumpy** - LOL yeah. Either being fish food or wolf food. Neither sounds too appealing, huh? Hahaha!  
**Night-Owl123** - Haha, ok then!  
**jacquelinestel** - I don't know. It's one of the great mysteries of the world. Why do we like seeing any fine male suffer? ::Shrugs:: ::just enjoys it:: Haha! Thanks bunches! :)  
**leggylover03** - Wenchness. WHeeeeeeeeeee. ;-) Click it as you fly by, wheeeee ::clickclickclick:: wheeeee ::clickclickclick:: wheee ::latchslobbergrab:: wheeee ::clickclickclick::. LMAO. Okies ::ahem::. And snot slinging coming right up. Wow I so have to type up chapters 11 through 15! LOL.  
**Catmint** - Again I say - I must rent Robin Hood POT! (And get a new drool guard for the keyboard, haha!) Thanks bunches though, glad you like it! :)  
**Hiei-Rulez** - LOL! Well the wolves are _evil_ wolves. Great ugly brutes of wolves, not the cute ones. And LOL, I won't forget about the girl with the shovel. She'll be there bashing the baddies after the good guys are off the battlefield. ;-)  
  
Well, ::whew:: okay that's all for that chapter. Sorry if I missed anyone - I'm kind of in a rush, trying to get things prepared online in case one of these hurricanes/tropical storms causes me to be offline. ::shakes head at the evil storms::  
  
Lots of hugs to all the reviewers and lurkers! Reviews are _still_ welcome! Maybe I'll pass the 100 mark with this chapter! ::hopeful look:: LOL! :) 


	10. Hell Hath No Fury

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Ten - Hell Hath No Fury ... 10/15  
_For disclaimer, summary, etc: please refer to chapter one._  
  
**A/N:**  
  
First - sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I was going to! It seems that trucks and large amounts of flood water (Thanks to Charley) don't mix ... concussion and mandatory 24 hours at the hospital really sucks. But the meds are _good_. ::g::  
  
Second - I survived Charley! ... and barely the flood waters, as you can see above. LOL!  
  
Third - Thanks to Kar, for reading over this! :D  
  
Fourth - A few of you reviewed and messaged me, just to chat about my dog! (Boy was **I** surprised!) But anyway - just for the sake of OT and randomness, yes I have a wolf. Kind of. ;-) He's a crossbreed between wolf (I forget what kind, starts with a T), german shepard, and golden retriever. (So yes, a third wolf ... but he's still huge! LOL!) And I do believe he is about ... six years old ... ::stops:: wow I hadn't noticed the years fly by like that! LOL. But he's a spoiled jughead (as we fondly call him) and most of the time he doesn't bite. ::g:: Alrighty! Enough rambling now! :)   
  
----------------   
  
Estel coughed as the water rose even higher. It was now almost completely covering his face; he was forced to move his battered body upwards to air for every breath. Every time he opened his eyes, he shuddered. The wolves were very close, lurking just on the edge of his vision.   
  
/Estel! We are almost there!/ Elrond's muffled voice came inside his head. The link was fading, as Estel himself faded.   
  
/Ada .../ Was all he could manage before he lost consciousness and slipped below the freezing water.   
  
Somewhere nearby, a heart-wrenching scream broke the silence.   
  
---------------------------------   
  
Elrond's chest froze when Estel mentioned wolves. Oh, no. He could not lose his son ... but with every step he took, the pain increased. They were very close.   
  
/Estel! We are almost there!/ Elrond almost gasped as all at once, the pain faded. The link was disappearing! They had to find him, and soon.   
  
/Ada .../ And then, the link was gone completely. Elrond heard the twins gasp and Glorfindel mutter a prayer. But all of this was lost on him. One thought rushed through his head. Estel was dead.   
  
Somewhere, he heard a scream, and wondered who it was. Then he came back to himself as his face blazed in pain. It was he who had screamed. Glorfindel kneeled near him, a worried expression on his face. A small look passed between then before Elrond let out a sob and buried his face in the other elf's shoulder.   
  
"Shh, mellon nin! He may yet be alive! You must not give up on him." Glorfindel soothed the elf lord. The twins were nearby, sniffling to each other.   
  
"I could not bear the thought of losing him, Glorfindel. He is my son, blood or not!" Elrond shook.   
  
Glorfindel gently wiped the tears from his friend's face. "Trust me, my friend. Your son lives, and we must hurry to him now! Come." He helped Elrond regain his footing.   
  
"What would I do without you, my friend?" Elrond whispered.   
  
"Lose all of your hair?"   
  
Elrond smiled slightly at the half-hearted jest, turning to hug the twins. Then they were off again.   
  
---------------------------------   
  
"I sense that we are getting closer." Erestor whispered. They had passed the horses Elrond and the others left, and now carefully rode towards the group, following the nearly invisible trail.   
  
"Yes. Only a few more moments, perhaps a little more, and we will be caught up with them." Legolas agreed.   
  
They both urged the horses faster, feeling the need to find Estel _now_. Something was about to happen ... just what, they didn't know. And somewhere inside of them ... they really didn't want to find out.   
  
---------------------------------   
  
The orcs were a few feet from Estel when the wolves attacked. The animals had deemed the orcs invaders to their territory - and food - so they now decided to defend what was theirs.   
  
Two of the orcs who were already badly injured died from the start, razor sharp teeth and claws tearing through their necks. More wolves joined the battle, attempting to take down the foul orcs. That was when a shout was heard.   
  
"ELVES! Damned elves!" The leader cried out. "Kill them!"   
  
Elrond, the twins, and Glorfindel had arrived. They jumped into the fray without batting an eye, killing orcs and wolves alike.   
  
The twins, fighting with short swords, stood back to back. Black and red blood flowed around them as they hacked through fur and skin.   
  
Glorfindel was nearby, his sword shining in the starlight as it cleaved the head off a particularly large and ugly orc, then buried itself in the heart of a leaping wolf.   
  
But most mighty of all was Elrond, whose weapon was nothing but a blur as he killed all who came within hacking range. Issuing a battle cry, Elrond swept to the side, breaking the neck of one orc while simultaneously stabbing another in the chest. Black blood spurted forth onto his arm, coating his clothing, but he paid it no mind.   
  
Although their party was strong, the elves were severely outnumbered. Elladan gasped as he fought off one orc, watching as two wolves prepared to pounce on his twin. Just as they crouched, however, two arrows whistled out of nowhere, killing them instantly.   
  
Elladan stared in confusion as arrows began to rain down around them, dropping both wolf and orc alike. Then he looked over, towards a small ridge, catching sight of a flash of blond hair. He scowled. Legolas, of course, who was _supposed_ to be in bed. He couldn't, however, help but be filled with a sense of relief. Legolas and Erestor sat upon the ridge, picking off the enemy two by two.   
  
Elladan would have to throttle Legolas later, when this was all over, and give him the "no-you're-not-fine-at-all-and-that-was-a-dumb-decision-to-get-out-of-bed-you-idiot" lecture. After thanking him, of course.   
  
The number of the enemy dwindled, the remaining orcs deciding it was much better for their remaining health to get out of there. Their leader had just been felled by an arrow through the head, courtesy of Erestor. They disappeared into the nearby trees, with arrows nipping at their heels.   
  
Elrond's chest heaved as he looked around for Estel. After a long moment, he found him. Or rather ... the boy's arm, sticking out above the rising water.   
  
Elrond's eyes widened when he saw something else; a wolf, snarling, and about to pounce on his youngest son ...   
  
----------------------   
  
**Reviews** -  
  
**Night-Owl123** - Thanks, okies, haha.  
**leggylover03** - LMAO!!! Windows shatter eek glad they did not! LOL. :D  
**galadriel evenstar** - LOL. Shishkabob spears? Interesting. I've never thought about using those as weapons before. Hmmm ... ::runs from the plot bunnies:: ;-)  
**Mornflower** - Hahahahaha!! But I have to have Legolas back soon! He has to save Estel, remember? ::g:: :)  
**Hiei-Rulez** - LMAO! Poor Linden!!!! Poor, poor abused Linden! Why would anyone want to hurt him?? ::accidentally whacks him with a 2x4:: Oh, sorry there. Eh heh. ;) And yes, I know! Wolves are the cutest. Mine isn't more of a wolf-type dog ... he's more of a ... "I'm just going to lie here and let you scratch me and if you don't I shall drool on your foot" type dog. ::shakes head::  
**Catmint** - LOL thanks! :) Sorry I could not get it out sooner. Drat those nurses in the hospital intent on keeping me there and threatening me with the white jacket ...  
**jacquelinestel** - You also live in Eastern NC?? Woohoo! Another cackilackie! (I probably killed the spelling of that word but I've never seen it spelled ... it's usually in the same sentence as "d!mn skippy, if I ain't a cackilackie ..." LOL.) Oh well ... the beach got pounded harder than we did by Charley (we live further inland) ... poor them!  
**Pen&Paper** - LOL. Well, not the US - just the east coast. ;-) And thanks.  
**ArbDreamer** - LOL yeah. :) I only have one though, haha. (As well as a golden lab puppy, a weiner dog, and a spoiled kitty named Estel.) How about a lovely elf instead?? ;)  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - I missed your review?? .... Huh ... darn then ... I could have sworn I answered yours! ::frowns:: And LOL, we shall find out what revenge Linden has for Legolas in chapter ... ::checks:: twelve! And sorry for not replying! Hmmmm perhaps I shall give you a hint to the upcoming chapters instead??  
  
_For Elwen, in apology: ... the hint is ...  
The wolves and the orcs both end up finding Estel._ Ok there you go! ::g:: Now it is only a matter of whether or not Elrond and comp. can save him ... or Legolas and Erestor ... hmmm ... ;)  
**elvingirl3737** - A bib? LOL I should invest in those, really. For now I shall just use up all the clean towels ... my poor dryer will have to run overtime. Cherry Point! We go there for the airshows. Very cool. Ouch, Bertha and Fran?? LOL. A friend of mine, her mom had a shirt that said something like, "I was blown by Bertha and f!cked by Fran." ::shakes head:: Haha. Oh, I know all about the whole "pop" thing. I visited my grandmother, who lives in Buffalo, NY ... several times I had to stare at a person for a moment and go, "OOhhhh you mean soda ..." And funny ... hardly any vehicle there was a 4x4 pickup with over-sized tires! Ah well ... perhaps one day someone can show them the way. ::g:: And I won't spoil anything about the upcoming Estel scenes - but they will be emotional. Or ... I hope, anyway. LOL. :D  
**Beling2** - Thank you! :) And yes ... he has the tendancy to get himself into quite the situation. hahahaha!  
  
_Okay, the good news is: I do have the rest of it typed up, finally. The last chapters have to be beta read and proofed, but they're all typed up! And THANK YOU SO MUCH for letting me pass the 100 review mark! :D ::hugs all reviewers:: :) Again - sorry for the delay, as well as the short answers to the reviews. The meds have me a little whacky. Hahahaha!_


	11. Long Journey Home

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Eleven - Long Journey Home 11/15  
_For disclaimer, summary, etc: please refer to chapter one._  
  
**A/N:**  
  
LOL I probably would have gotten this out a little sooner (as in hours ;) ) but Rhonda and I decided to work on "Channel 11 News". ::eg:: That parody is just pure ... evil. Hehehehehehehe.  
  
Okay so ... only chapters 12 - 15 to go! :) And then I'll be posting the other fic ... which is rather short ... and then ... er ... maybe I'll start on that huge Silmarillion/LotR/modern day plot bunny that attacked me. _maybe_...  
  
Oh! And you know, earlier tonight, I realized I REALLY need another can of RAID in my room. I was attacked by this HUGE (Shelob sized) spider! After flicking it off of my leg, it landed on my bed, where it sat for about ten minutes until I figured out how to kill it. (I wasn't touching it - the thing was soooo ... BIG! Seriously!) THEN I got the bright idea to get Estel (my cat, which is completely grey, haha!) to kill it. Estel decided no, he wasn't going to kill it, he was going to bat it around until it escaped. So I ended up having to whack the spider with a long pole while Estel attacked ME for killing his playtoy! It must be karma, really ...  
  
AH YES! Before we begin - although it isn't written, a lot of the wolves did escape with the orcs. So the wolf lovers can rest easily knowing not all the wolves were killed in the attack. :)

* * *

Without giving it a second thought, Elrond dived in front of the wolf. The animal leapt and caught the elf in the chest, sending them both sprawling backwards in the water. Elrond ignored the claws tearing viciously into the skin on his chest and the teeth that clamped on his arm. He only focused on grabbing the knife from his boot and killing the creature. After rolling around a few times, his fingers grasped the familiar carved hilt. In less than a second, he yanked it up and buried it between the wolf's eyes.  
  
Panting with fatigue, Elrond rolled the bloody body off of him. His chest and arms ached terribly, but there was no time for that right now. He shook off the pain and quickly crawled over to Estel, lifting the boy's head out of the water.  
  
Elrond choked on a sob. His son wasn't breathing. Lifting a shaking hand to Estel's throat, he checked for a pulse.  
  
It was there, but very faint. There was still time!  
  
Closing off Estel's nose, Elrond began breathing for the boy, forcing air into the unresponsive lungs. Several times he repeated this action, almost giving up hope when Estel continued to remain unresponsive.  
  
'Come on, Estel! Just one breath ... please!' Elrond breathed into the boy's mouth again.  
  
Finally, with a shuddering breath, Estel coughed and spit out the water that resided in his lungs. Coughing several more times, his breathing finally leveled off and opened his eyes. It was the most beautiful sight Elrond had ever seen.  
  
"... A-...ada?" His voice was so low that the elf lord could barely hear it.  
  
"Yes, ion nin, I am here! I have you!" Elrond wept in relief, finally able to have his son in his arms again.  
  
"Ada, ... I'm sorry ..." Estel said, his eyes also filling with tears. He realized then what he had put his father through, as he watched the oh-so strong elf cry.  
  
"Estel! My dear son, there is nothing to be sorry for!" Elrond smiled down. "Now rest. We will get you out of here."  
  
Estel nodded slightly and drifted off, his body falling limp in Elrond's arms.  
  
Around this time, the rest of the group had finished driving off the remaining wolves. Elladan limped towards them, a claw having torn through his leg. Elrohir supported his brother as best he could, as his own arm bled from a gash caused by an orc blade. Glorfindel, with his head held high, stubbornly ignored the blood that ran from his shoulder. He had been speared by an orc who had gotten through his defenses. The Gondolin elf smiled dryly to himself ... that had been the orc's _last_ mistake.  
  
Legolas and Erestor were fine, having not actually fought. They used up their arrow supply though, getting rid of the creatures that had threatened their loved ones.  
  
All quickly went over to Elrond and Estel, glad the young boy was alive. Now they just had to keep him that way.  
  
Elrond looked up with anguish in his eyes. "We have to remove the tree. He is slowly bleeding to death."  
  
They nodded and moved into position. Even Legolas, who received several stern glares. He ignored them and focused on the task at hand.  
  
Elrond remained in place, holding Estel's head above the water. With his other hand, he grasped the branch that pinned Estel down.  
  
"On three." Elrond said. "One ... two ... three!"  
  
The elves heaved, using all of their natural elven strength to roll the tree off of Estel. They continued rolling it a good distance, to be sure it wouldn't roll back towards the boy.  
  
When done, Elrond ripped his shirt off, tieing it on the human's shoulder to stop the bleeding. He ran a critical eye over Estel's wounds. The boy's left leg was definitely broken in two spots - it would have to be set when they arrived back at Rivendell - and the right was either broken or fractured. Multiple cuts and bruises covered him, and Elrond guessed he had internal bleeding as well. At least two of his ribs were broken and three others fractured. On top of all of that, Estel was suffering from hypothermia and the beginnings of a bad cold.  
  
They had to get him back to Rivendell - and _now._ Elrond could not bear to think of what would happen if they did not.  
  
As if reading his mind, Legolas called the horses over. Elrond's horse, as well as the others, had followed them and waited patiently for their masters. They trotted over, standing in a protective circle around the group.  
  
Erestor, possibly the only elf not injured in their party, leaned down to take Estel while Glorfindel helped Elrond to his horse. He then handed the limp body back to Elrond and climbed onto his own horse.  
  
"We must ride to Rivendell, and fast." Elrond said, then spoke quiet words to his mount.  
  
The others did the same, riding off into the moonlight, and hoping to make it home on time.

* * *

**Reviews** -  
  
**Night-Owl123** - Beginning to see a trend here. ;-) Thanks for reviewing! LOL. :)  
**sielge** - Thank you! :) The wolf has something against Estel, really. I don't know _what_ exactly, but something. Thankfully, the wolf has been taken care of. ::g::  
**The Cap'n** - Haha, thanks, the title was just something off the top of my head. (I really am not good with titles ... heck, I still haven't figured out one for my novel! ::Shakes head::) Glad to see you are enjoying it though! :)  
**Deana** - Legolas is always either in trouble with his friends/family or in physical trouble with his enemies. ::Sigh:: He really needs to stay out of trouble! Seems impossible for him though ...  
**Zammy** - LOL okies! :)  
**elvingirl3737** - Elrond with elven fury, mmmm. Yummy. ;-) Haha, thanks for the confidence! I do hope the last chapters live up to your expectations though! :) And although Estel is out from under the tree ... who knows if he will make it back to Rivendell in time? ::G::  
**Mornflower** - You know, if one were to give you pompoms, you'd sound just like a cheerleader. What with the "Whoop whoop whoop". ;) LOL kidding. And yes ... Estel found, yet STILL in deep crap. Hahahahaha! Poor him. ::snicker::  
**galadriel evenstar** - Legolas with shishkabob arrows??? Eep! ::pushes him away:: No need to do any physical damage, haha, I'll post, I'll post. Although I do believe Legolas is put-out at not being able to get revenge ... sadistic elf. ::g:: Hope you have not worn a hole in the floor by the time you read this, haha!  
**AM** - Glad you like it! :) Really? Didn't know that about "pop". ::Shrug:: Learn something new everyday! :)  
**Sangfroid** - Yes, I do suppose Linden _was_ asking for it, wasn't he? ::g:: Don't worry about being sadistic, that's normal here, haha. And cool, about your dog! :) I think it is Timber wolf, I'm not exactly sure. I don't really speak to the owners of his mother anymore, sadly, so I can't find out. Ah well. "One Wolfie"? Hahahahahaha! That just caught my attention like nothing else! My dog's name is actually "Wolfie"! (My dad named him, the day he was born, LOL.) But yes, many of the pack lived. They escaped with the orcs. ::g:: And Glorfindel ... ::reads over one of the end chapters:: ::snickers:: okay, trust me! He will NOT remain calm throughout the whole fic! :) (And I really can't wait to post _that_ chapter as it is rather evil and emotional!) Elrond should really be able to kick more butt in fics. Really. Although yes, he _is_ the Lord of Rivendell, that does not mean he cannot go out and fight! He is a warrior, first and foremost. I hate that people leave that out. And, hahahaha, you get that too? Although with me it usually takes about a week for anyone to notice... oh well! Much for the better, haha! And I am really, really glad you are enjoying the fic this much! I do love reading your long review, quite a bit! :) Thanks so much!! :D  
**Helluin-trip** - The meds are all gone, ::sigh:: so I cannot blame the late update on them! I can however blame Rhonda. ::does so:: ::eg:: Thanks for updating, glad you like it! :)  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - Legolas probably spends a good third of his life landing in bed and sneaking out of it. ::Sigh:: Trouble prone elf. LMAO!!!!!!! I can so see that!!! And ::veg:: so you noticed that was that chapter???? Okay okay, really. Here's a _real_ hint: Estel will stop breathing more than once! :) OH and Elrond's exhaustion will catch up to him in a rather bad way. ::snicker:: ::Runs::  
**Catmint** - LOL thanks so much!!!!! :) And ... Legolas is in for it ... though not in the way you expect. Hehehe.  
**Beling2** - Awww thanks! ::hugs back:: And I don't think the meds were _exactly_ like Elrond's tea. Though they did cause drowsiness they were more rather ... uhm ... numbing. Hahahahaha. At the time I would not have minded Elrond's tea though, ::g::. Or Elrond himself. That would have been ... interesting, LOL. Of course though - Elrond IS a mighty warrior. Again, as I said to someone else, it make me angry that people forget/leave that out. ::sighs::  
**leggylover03** - Okay, you shall pay for that. I have reread it to reply to it and it is 5 AM, you know I shall be going to sleep (or trying to) in like half an hour! WENCH! That was EVIL!!! ARMAGEDDON!!!!! Ohhhhhh my god ... that was just ... so evil. I don't know HOW but you shall pay, perhaps the next time you update Stand or Fall. ::veg:: Yes ... I cannot wait until YOU update again! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! ::goes off screaming ARMAGEDDON, POOF, and wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee::  
  
_TBC_ ... of course ...  
  
Reviews = welcome. :) 


	12. Revenge

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Twelve - Revenge 12/15  
_For disclaimer, summary, etc: please refer to chapter one._  
  
**A/N:**  
  
::Promptly falls upon computer desk and dies:: Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm in the process of moving ... and I _swear_ that blasted couch weighs a ton! Ah well ... I did take extra measures (Aka - "Dad, really, if you don't get me the long phonecord for my computer, I will have to do you bodily harm ...") to make sure I got online tonight! And on the random side - my new room is upstairs! Wow. I've never had an upstairs bedroom. (Besides at Rhonda's house but anyway ... ::eg as I shall take over that room::)  
  
Okay so ... enjoy the chapter ... where we see someone getting revenge ...

* * *

The ride was hard, although the horses tried to make it as smooth as possible. It was as if they sensed their rider's pain and thoughts, which could have very well been possible.  
  
Elrond grimaced. The pain and blood loss made his vision sway, but he held tight to his burden. Estel's breath gradually grew more shallow with each passing moment, worrying the elf lord greatly.  
  
Elrond looked around, growing even more worried as he did so. Everyone except Erestor was in some state of injury, clinging to their rides. There was much healing to be done this night.  
  
A long hour passed and finally they could see the lights of Rivendell. There was more than one smile of relief as they passed through the gates and into the courtyard.  
  
Erestor quickly jumped down before his horse had even stopped, causing the animal to glare at him. The elf, however, ignored it and continued over to Elrond's side, taking Estel gently in his arms so Elrond could climb down.  
  
"You all," Elrond said to everyone else. "Report to Linden in the healing rooms. I will tend to Estel in his own room. Have two apprentices come up to help me."  
  
"But ada," Elladan began. "You are on the verge of collapsing yourself!"  
  
"Do not argue with me, my son! Now is not the time. I am the only one fully capable of healing Estel!" Then, more softly, he added, "I will be fine."  
  
With a nod to Glorfindel, Elrond motioned for Erestor to follow him up to Estel's room. He figured the boy would be more comfortable in familiar surroundings.  
  
"Place him on the bed." Elrond opened the door and pulled the blankets back. "Have my supplies and water send to me, quickly. Tell one of the apprentices to build a large fire. And at all costs," he paused for breath, "keep Legolas, the twins, and Glorfindel out. They seem to worry too much."  
  
"I wonder where they acquired that trait from ..." Erestor muttered sarcastically as he walked from the room.  
  
Elrond looked down at Estel, brushing a lock of hair from the boy's face. "Just hold on, my little Hope. A little while longer."  
  
Nobody was there to notice the tear that slipped from Elrond's eye and fall silently onto the bed.

* * *

Legolas, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, silently walked into the healing room behind Glorfindel.  
  
"You know, Glorfindel, I really am fine. I should just go up to my quarters and rest for a while ..."  
  
"Move from that spot Greenleaf and when you wake up in the morn you shall look like an eight year old girl." Glorfindel paused. "And you may be missing some vital parts of your anatomy as well."  
  
Legolas gulped and wisely decided to endure whatever may come his way in the healing room. After all ... it couldn't be _that_ bad ...  
  
A few tense moments later, Linden entered the room. Legolas blanched. Two bruises were quite visible and ... colorful ... both across the healer's forehead.  
  
Legolas heard one of the twins cough to cover up what suspiciously sounded like a snicker. He would have to kill them later.  
  
Linden turned, noticing Legolas in the room for the first time. His normally olive colored skin turned an interesting shade of red, as his fists clenched by his sides. Then ... he broke into the most awful, evil grin.  
  
Legolas felt that this did not bode well for him. Not well at all.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel," Linden said, not looking away from Legolas. "I will tend to you first, as your wound is the most grievous. One of the apprentices will heal Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas ... I shall attend to you personally, next."  
  
Legolas had thought it impossible, but it seemed that Linden's smile had grown even bigger. He winced.  
  
Linden gently led Glorfindel away as the blond elf turned and gave Legolas the most sympathetic look he could muster. Legolas glared back, wishing he could disappear.  
  
Watching from across the room, Legolas' mind provided many different ways to "innocently" torture some poor defenseless elf (such as himself). Linden continually shot the Mirkwood elf nasty glares as he cleaned and sewed Glorfindel's shoulder. Just as Legolas had come up with death by "accidental" decapitation with a sewing needle, Linden finished up and walked into his direct line of vision.  
  
"Now, now, Greenleaf. Let's see how much damage you've done to your wound, shall we?" Linden began tugging Legolas' tunic off and stripping him of the bandages. Legolas chose to remain silent throughout the ordeal.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. It seems you've ripped two of my lovely stitches out! I will have to re-stitch them and give you some ... tea ... for the pain."  
  
Legolas really didn't like the sound of this "tea".  
  
"You know, Master Linden, I feel no pain at all! Really! There is no need for tea of any kind!" Legolas smiled sweetly, trying to look innocent.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"No, no, no, Prince Legolas." Linden stressed the word 'prince', "You shall have the best of care from me. There is no way I could let you remain in pain ... suffering ... and have a clear conscience."  
  
Legolas inwardly sighed and wondered what body part he was going to end up losing. Linden, he reflected later, seemed to gloat far too much over this.  
  
An agony of minutes later, Linden was finished. Legolas thought that he was in more pain _now_ than when he walked in. The thought of strangling Linden crossed his mind, but he banished it as quickly as it came. If there was one thing the had learned in his years on this earth, it was never to anger a healer. Then again, Legolas thought, Linden was _already_ angry at him. Still ... best to not make it worse.  
  
"Now then, you sit here while I go get the tea." Legolas could have sworn he heard Linden cackle. But no ... couldn't be ...  
  
Linden returned bearing a mug of what looked to be slimy mud. Legolas figured it wouldn't taste any better than it looked.  
  
"Drink up!" Linden grinned, and this time he didn't even try to hide it.  
  
'Cheeky elf.' Legolas glared, sipping the tea. 'Ugh!' He grimaced. Not only did it feel like drinking cold, gloopy slime, it tasted like unwashed feet. Dwarven feet. Even young Estel's feet never smelled - or tasted, he hoped - this bad.  
  
"That won't do, Legolas. You must drink it all."  
  
'I hate you, I really do.' Legolas thought. He ignored the urge to gag - as well as ignoring the gleeful expression on Linden's face - and managed to down the whole cup. Almost at once everything felt ... heavy. Not sleepy, or drowsy, just ... heavy. There was no other word Legolas could find to describe the odd feeling. He tried to speak and found that his tongue felt like a slab of fat in his mouth. His words mysteriously turned to gibberish.  
  
"Ugh nuff buh huuf!" Legolas glared. Well ... at least he wasn't feeling any pain ...  
  
"Wonderful!" Linden cried, patting Legolas on the shoulder. "You're all done. I want you to actually REST now. And don't worry," Linden snickered, "the effects of the tea will wear off shortly."  
  
"Ugh Mffkater." Legolas felt like bashing his head against something.  
  
"You're quite welcome, young prince." Linden obviously mistook the muttered curse for a thank you. Oh well.  
  
"Now, rest. I'm going to go see what help I can offer Lord Elrond." Linden said, rushing out the door.  
  
Legolas felt as if he had been doused with freezing water. Estel! How could he have even not thought of him for more than a moment?! Looking around, he noticed that the twins and Glorfindel had already left. Curses! Estel could be dead and he was just sitting there!  
  
Snatching up his tunic, Legolas raced for the door. He hoped that he made it to Estel's room in time ... in case anything happened. Legolas would never be able to forgive himself if his fears came to be reality.  
  
**Reviews** -  
  
**Night-Owl123** - Okies then!  
**Mornflower** - Hahahahahaha, okay so no pompoms then. ;) 'One of the best'? Wow, thanks! :)  
**Helluin-trip** - LOL yeah. Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - LMAO. Fall from his horse? Okay so not in this one but ... I do have others _planned_ ... ::eg:: HEY! Wait, I need him! At least for the last few chapters! Hahahaha! And ... not much is in the last chapters ... just ... lots of angst ... death ... er wait did I say death? Okay, kinda sorta death. ::g::  
**galadriel evenstar** - LMAO! And ... ::stares at Legolas and his bow:: ack! ::hurries to update again:: Evil elf and readers!! ;)  
**Deana** - Well if Legolas wasn't feeling 'icky' before he sure as heck is now. Hehehehehehehe!  
**elvingirl3737** - LOL yes he is alive but for how long?? ::g:: Glad you like it so much!!! Thanks! :D  
**Beling2** - You're darn right! I love Elrond! :) And YES how I wish I could get Elrond to serve me some ... tea ... yeah, tea. ::eg::  
**Catmint** - LOL thanks bunches! 'Tying'? Hmmm there's one my spellchecker didn't zap! Thanks! :)  
**Zammy** - Sure! :)  
**leggylover03** - LMAO yes! Elrond ripping his shirt off, ::ahem:: indeed. Ewww ... I do not think I wish to share the hammock. Really. He can keep it. I do not wish to be in the vicinity of the hammock ... anywhere NEAR hammock ... or think of the hammock or the triangle or the buzz ... I hate you, really ... :P ::whacks:: :D ::Runs off with elf and ranger and the wizard who went wheee splash::  
**Hiei-Rulez** - LMAO in your closet? ::Sighs:: Since I've moved today, I have no closet! Oh well ... I have a cupboard under the stairs ... er ... wait no, that'd run the risk of having the elf shipped off to some wizard school, don't think I shall do that ... LOL. And LMAO! Yes, Aragorn falling off the cliff is rather ... exciting, is it not? ::eg::  
  
_TBC_ ...  
  
Reviews = welcome. :) 


	13. The Last Battle

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Thirteen - The Last Battle 13/15  
_For disclaimer, summary, etc: please refer to chapter one._  
  
**A/N:**  
  
Close call the other day. My kitty (Estel) almost died, thanks to Hartz Once A Month Flea/Tick drops. NEVER buy that crap! Go to hartzvictims[dot]org and you will see why. Do not buy ANYTHING from Hartz. There is a great chance it will kill your dog/cat. ::seethes at them::  
  
On a random note - advice from someone who now knows - do NOT ever step on a large/sharp/pointy poster tack while you are jumping down the stairs to get the phone. 1) It takes about 3 seconds to figure out what you have stepped on, which is the poster tack, that has lodged itself completely through your foot. 2) The pain hits. Lots of it. 3) You are then faced with two options ... you can pull it out slowly while screaming, or quickly yank it out. 4) Yanking it out quickly hurts like [bleep] and quite a lot of blood will follow the tack. I swear, this is payback from me torturing Estel, isn't it?? ...  
  
I'm going to try to get the rest of this posted before this weekend. Hurricane Frances (which is now a category four) is possibly headed this way. Ugh. ::Has an army of random elves secure everything down::  
  
Okay, so. Chapter 13 ... that means there is only TWO left! ::Gasp:: But that's okay, I've begun typing up the other fic. Hahahahaha! :) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside Estel's room, three injured and angry elves argued with one stubborn soon-to-be-dead elf.  
  
"Erestor, move or we shall move you!" Elrohir, normally the calm and reserved twin, snarled.  
  
"No, I am sorry but I cannot! Your ada gave me specific orders NOT to let you three in. He will call for you all if he needs you!"  
  
Glorfindel sighed, seething inwardly, and giving in for the moment. Although the blond elf wasn't sure for how long he could hold out. "He is right, young ones. Your father ... although injured ..." he gritted his teeth, "is very wise and capable of healing Estel. We must trust him and wait until he is finished."  
  
Elladan moved to object, but restrained himself. Clenching his jaw, he gave a sharp nod. "But so help me if ada neglects his own wounds afterwards, I will never let him live it down."  
  
"Neither will I." Glorfindel muttered, then quieter, "Neither will I."

* * *

Inside the room, a battle was going on. A battle for Estel's life. Bloody bandages littered the floor, thrown there in haste as Elrond constantly changed them. He worked tirelessly, his needle moving almost faster than the eye could see. Estel had much internal damage that had to be fixed, although Elrond was almost finished with it now; two ribs Elrond had just gently set, and various cuts and slices that had to be cleaned and sewed. Right now, Elrond was just finishing the sewing on the last of the internal bleeding.  
  
When the last stitch was complete, Elrond ran a sleeve over his brow. The heat was stifling, as they worked on warming Estel up before the hypothermia did any lasting damage. The two apprentices ran quickly about the room, getting him instruments or preparing herbs and salves. The elf lord looked down ... and gasped. Estel wasn't breathing!  
  
"No!" Elrond cried. He placed his hands over his sons face, channeling as much energy as he could into the young frame. A blue glow surrounded them, strengthening as the seconds passed. Then, the boy took a great shuddering breath; he didn't open his eyes, much for the better. Elrond breathed a sigh of relief, sagging in exhaustion. Although, now he hated to think of what was to come next.  
  
Ignoring a wave of dizziness that claimed him, Elrond began working on Estel's shoulder. He slowly, with care, picked out the wood splinters and debris that stuck into the skin and muscle. It took quite a while, but finally he was finished. Tears of pain rolled down Estel's unconscious face, as tears of grief ran down Elrond's. How he hated to cause loved ones any pain, even while healing them.  
  
Flushing out the wound with a cleaning liquid, Elrond stitched up the entry and exit holes. He finished the shoulder with a large bandage, fashioning a sling and putting Estel's arm in it.  
  
By now the upper half of the human's body was a mass of bandages. The apprentices kept the fire roaring; Estel's body was almost thawed, as the hypothermia faded. A rattling sound could be heard every time Estel took a breath. This was not good.  
  
Elrond grasped a cup of steaming tea and tipped it to the boy's lips. He slowly coaxed the unresponsive body to drink the tea, to help get rid of the cold. When he felt Estel had drank enough, he prepared himself for the last task: setting Estel's legs. It would be very painful, and he was thankful the boy was unconscious for this.  
  
"Nayan, Ithilioth, come here." Elrond asked quietly. The two apprentices hastened to obey, standing next to the bed.  
  
"Grasp his arms and legs where he is uninjured. I must set this break." Elrond's voice grew to a whisper.  
  
They nodded, doing so. Elrond forced himself to stop trembling and, with steady hands, gripped Estel's leg. Even that small movement caused the boy to shift in pain. He took a breath and began to slowly manipulate the leg back into position.  
  
The effect was almost instantaneous. Estel jerked, throwing his head back. The young face was contorted in agony.  
  
"Ada! F-father, please! P-p-please help me!" The strangled cries passed from the boy's lips. "Ada, I b-beg of you!" Tears slid down the face, when suddenly, the body went limp. A wet pop sounded, signaling the leg was repositioned.  
  
Elrond dove, putting a finger to Estel's throat. The pulse was still there. He sagged in relief, looking as if his shoulders held the weight of the world and all of its' inhabitants. But, as he reflected, they did. They held _his_ world. Estel.  
  
Just then, the door burst open, as three - no wait, make that four - annoyed elves barged through and almost trampled poor Erestor in their effort to do so.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Elrond! I tried to stop them but they were very ... forceful." Erestor apologized, rubbing a hand over his now very black eye.  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow, glaring at the twins. Then he noticed Glorfindel give a sheepish cough and try to hide his now bright red ears. Elrond's eyebrow rose even further.  
  
"Peace, Erestor." Elrond waved him off. "It is fine. All that now remains is the bandaging of Estel's legs."  
  
"We can do that, ada. You look tired." Elrohir said, obviously very glad the screams he heard did not mean what he had thought.  
  
Elrond almost refused, but then nodded. The twins went to the bed and - with help from Legolas - began wrapping Estel's legs.  
  
Elrond stepped forward and was overcome by a wave of dizziness so powerful that it literally brought him to his knees. Only Glorfindel was able to catch him in time before he hit the cold and unforgiving floor.

* * *

**Reviews** -  
  
**sielge** - I did? Eek. ::Sets an air mattress below the cliff:: :D LOL.  
**Erindi** - LMAO! Yes, poor Legolas. And wait! You left out Thorongil and Elessar! ;) But yes he does have too many names, someone should smite him for that ... ;) ::volunteers to smite him happily:: ::eg::  
**et-spiritus-sancti** - Legolas did deserve it, he did hit Linden rather hard. ;-) And oh yes! I definitely love having an upstairs room. I don't have to worry about the light from my door annoying anyone now at 4 AM in the morning, hahahaha. Although I now sleep on the couch since my dog, who is 13 years old, cannot climb up and down the stairs and she is used to sleeping with me. LOL.  
**Mornflower** - LOL yeah, I probably would have too. No, wait ... I probably would have smited Legolas long before he had the chance to swing. Err ... I think ... he _does_ have elven quickness ... darnit! And LOL it is a good thing Elrond finished when he did, huh? Else poor Estel might not have made it ...  
**Deana** - Naahh, not poor Legolas ... funny Legolas. ::wink:: I rather like him drugged up though ... ::ahem::  
**The Cap'n** - Thank you! :) And yes Linden did drug Legolas ... I think we both think along the same track, hehehe. Eek, me? Why would _I_ hurt poor Estel?? ::eg::  
**Zammy** - LOL thanks for reviewing. You got it. :)  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - ELWEN! ::Smite:: You did not tell me you had a DevArt page!!! ::smite again:: :P I dunno ... perhaps Legolas has been personally taste testing dwarven feet? ::g:: Although he wouldn't seem as appealing then, would he? ::listens to the muffled screaming:: Wait, is that a sock you have in Glorfindel's mouth?? Hey! You better hope he doesn't get _free_. He is giving you rather dirty looks. But ... it could be the fact that he has what appears to be a VERY dirty sock in his mouth. Poor Glorfindel. And LMAO! Might as well say, as you can see, there will be no death in this fic. ::sigh:: Oh well ... I can say I have killed off characters before though! Hehehehhehee!  
**Night-Owl123** - Thank you!! :) Here's the update ... hope you like it! :)  
**elvingirl3737** - Glad you liked it! :) I do hope this chapter was angsty enough for you?? LOL. If not there is more to come!  
**Hiei-Rulez** - Nope, not at all. Though things hardly _ever_ go well for Legolas. LOL. And oh my GOD. ::still shaking of laughter:: That is SO funny!!! (Sorry I didn't review - It's currently 4:51 AM and I have to get to bed in the next thirty minutes, haha!) But do keep writing, it is so hilarious!!! :)  
**Catmint** - LMAO! Though I don't think any of his characters are eunuchs though. Errrr ... well okay Legolas is questionable but anyway ... (come on! males can't be _that_ pretty! ::g::) But thanks, LOL, glad you like it.  
**grumpy** - Yep, Estel was healed! :) And haha, glad to see you enjoyed Linden's revenge! ::eg:: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
_TBC_ ...  
  
Reviews = welcome. :) 


	14. The Healing Begins

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Fourteen - The Healing Begins 14/15  
_For disclaimer, summary, etc: please refer to chapter one._  
  
**A/N:**  
  
It is rather annoying when a friend falls asleep on you. I mean ... it's only almost 5 AM! ::Sighs:: Rhonda, remind me to bash you later, hmm? ;) ::As she does not answer any of my messages:: Wench, do not drool on the keyboard. :P Hehehehehe.  
  
So ... second to last chapter! Woo! One more to go. More tears in this one, not as much pain. The next one is short and sweet, so depending on how many reviews I get tonight/today, I may post it tomorrow night ... or well, technically it's _tonight_ but I haven't gone to sleep yet, so therefore I am calling it tomorrow night. Properly confused? Good. ;) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_::Backwards in time just a bit::_  
  
Legolas ran as fast as he could, finally skidding to a halt in front of Glorfindel. A very unusually angry Glorfindel, who was constantly shooting glares at Erestor.  
  
"Erestor will not let us pass." Elladan explained, seeing Legolas' expression. "Ada gave specific orders to not allow us into the room."  
  
Glorfindel snorted at that. "You three, I can understand! But I am-"  
  
"-an extremely stubborn being who worries over Lord Elrond far too much?" Erestor supplied. He winced. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say to an elf who had fought a balrog before. (And although Glorfindel had perished, that's beside the point. It took an elf with incredible b- ... bravery to even attempt that!) He gulped.  
  
"Ah." Legolas said, still not having regained his full speaking ability. "Mhashter Lindhen-"  
  
"You missed him by a few seconds. Erestor sent him away also." Elladan laughed a bit. "And I see he gave you some of his infamous tongue-numbing tea."  
  
Legolas merely nodded.  
  
Silence reigned for a few moments, before,  
  
"NO!" Elrond's cry could be heard very clearly.  
  
Glorfindel surged forward, intent on breaking down the door. The twins and Legolas did the same, following closely behind him.  
  
"They need us!" Glorfindel hissed. "Will you just sit by while one, or both of them, perish?!"  
  
"If Elrond needed us," Erestor groaned in his attempt to push four elves back, "I'm sure he would call us!"  
  
"Argh!" Elrohir growled.  
  
Legolas agreed.  
  
Finally, when no more sounds registered from the room beyond, they began pacing. Or, Legolas leaned against the wall with Elladan, their injuries not allowing any major activity for the moment, while Glorfindel and Elrohir proceeded to wear a path into the floor by pacing up and down the hall.  
  
Three quarters of an hour passed, maybe more. Only the sounds of shuffling robes could be heard. Legolas felt like screaming. Like stomping his feet, throwing a tantrum. He should be in there with Estel! They were best friends! He sighed, and shook his head, causing Elladan to look at him with a puzzled expression. He shrugged, not wanting to voice his opinion. After all, the twins were Estel's _brothers_ ... they knew exactly how he felt.  
  
"I wonder how it is going ..." Elrohir stopped pacing and stood next to his twin.  
  
"Hopefully good." Glorfindel said quietly.  
  
_"Ada! F-father, please! P-p-please help me! Ada, I b-beg of you!"_ Estel's pain-filled cries echoed into the hall.  
  
The four elves looked at each other for a split second before diving at the door. Erestor tried with all his might to hold them back, but he was only one elf. Against four elves. Injured, yes ... but one Prince of Mirkwood, two twin sons of Elrond, and one balrog slayer is a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Erestor, for the sake of your health, move!" Glorfindel shouted.  
  
Erestor said nothing - he couldn't speak anyway, struggling to hold the elves back - and continued blocking the doorway.  
  
Glorfindel, however, let out a snarl. With lightning quick reflexes, he balled up his fist and sent it flying into Erestor's eye, much to the shock of the receiver. Erestor then lost his grip on the door frame and was pushed to the floor by the small mob.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir shared a moment's look of disbelief, not exactly sure if what they saw was real.  
  
"Wow." Legolas just about summed it up for them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Elrond! I tried to stop them but they were very ... forceful."  
  
At Elrond's raised eyebrow, Glorfindel felt his ears burning. Ai, Valar ... he would never live it down now ...  
  
Glorfindel jumped back to the present as Elrond said he was going to bandage Estel's legs. Estel ...  
  
The boy looked horrible. He was covered in bandages, all except for his legs. Blood seeped through some of them and the strong scent of healing herbs filled the air.  
  
"We can do that, ada. You look tired."  
  
Elrohir, Glorfindel thought, spoke truthfully. Elrond looked as if a raging mumakil stomped on him several times. His wounds, although having stopped bleeding, still hadn't been tended to. Dried blood, dirt, and bits of things picked up over the last few hours, stuck to Elrond's front. The wounds, which could be seen through the torn clothing, were bright red and angry looking. They were most likely very painful, and had a high chance of being infected. Glorfindel sighed.  
  
The blond elf moved towards Elrond, intent on admonishing him and asking how Estel was doing. Elrond, however, had other plans. His face turned an alarming shade of white and he pitched forward. Glorfindel's arms caught him before he could hit the floor.  
  
"Ada!" One of the twins cried, but Glorfindel waved him away.  
  
"Tend to Estel! I will take care of Elrond." The blond elf gently cradled his friend in his arms. "Elrond, mellon nin!"  
  
The Lord of Rivendell came back to himself, sucking in a great breath of air. He blinked, wondering how he had ended up on the floor. It took half a second for what happened to sink in completely.  
  
"Ai! I'm sorry." Elrond attempted to sit up. "A fleeting moment of weakness, I am fine!"  
  
Something in Elrond's voice told Glorfindel that he was definitely _not_ fine. Glorfindel resolved to find out just what it was.  
  
"No, you're not. What is wrong?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I ... it is just ..." Elrond shook his head, as if holding something in. Glorfindel looked at him, gently placing his hand on Elrond's face. Elrond broke. "I almost killed him! I almost killed him, my own child!" Tears spilt over and onto Glorfindel's leg.  
  
"No!" Glorfindel cried vehemently. "It was not your fault! He is fine, he is alive!" Soothingly, Glorfindel wrapped his arms around Elrond, holding the strong elf. The twins, in a dilemma, were saved when Legolas took over the bandaging of Estel. They too went over and wrapped their arms around their father.  
  
"He is not fine!" Elrond sobbed. "It was I who caused him, my youngest, to run from Rivendell! From me! It was I who did not arrive in time! And it was I who was just in here, causing him even more pain! Pain that he should never have had to endure!" Tears wet Glorfindel's shoulder, but he didn't care.  
  
Now the twins knew why they were all kept from the room. Elrond did not want them to see their brother in so much pain ... their father had instead chosen to inflict that upon himself. As well as the guilt of causing it.  
  
"No, you are wrong, ada! It was for his protection that you kept him so close to home. You did not cause that fire! You saved him!" Elladan, also crying now, said.  
  
Legolas, who had finished with the bandages, stood by the bed. Tears rolled down his fair cheeks. "It was I, Lord Elrond, who left him when I knew he was in grave danger. I'm sorry."  
  
Everyone, but none more so than Legolas, jumped with a voice came from the bed. Weak though it was, and filled with pain, it could still be heard clearly.  
  
"Idiots." Estel coughed. He blinked, opening his tear filled eyes. "It was my fault and none other."  
  
"Estel!" Elrond crawled to the bed, weakly pushing himself up. "Estel, ion nin! How do you feel?"  
  
"Terrible." The boy groaned. "Father, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to leave like that. I am nothing but a spoiled brat, one who has caused you much trouble. I know this now."  
  
"No! You were right! It was wrong of me to keep you caged like an animal." Elrond sniffed, smiling down at Estel.  
  
Their tears mingled as the watery drops both pooled on Estel's pillow.  
  
"Ada. You are crying." Estel frowned, wondering why his strong father cried. He had never seen the elf cry.  
  
"I cry because I love you. I'm sorry." Leaning forward, father placed a kiss on son's forehead. Estel smiled.  
  
"I love you, ada."  
  
"I am glad to see we are loved also." Elrohir laughed, kissing his brother's head also.  
  
"And you, 'Dan, 'Ro, Legolas," Estel looked around. "Glorfindel, and Erestor." His eyes widened at the sight of the bandages, and his father's wounds. "You _all_ rescued me?!"  
  
"Yes, Estel. Because we care for you." Legolas said.  
  
"Wo- ... wow ..." Estel's eyes drooped close, even though he fought it. The sleeping drugs were finally kicking in.  
  
"Rest, Estel. We shall be here when you awaken." Elrond smoothed back the boy's hair.  
  
Estel said nothing though. He had already fallen asleep, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Reviews** -  
  
**sielge** - Thank you so much! :)  
**Erindi** - LOL! Sorry, perhaps I should have put a warning on it??? Haha. I am glad you read it anyway though. And, I'm not quite sure. I suppose he is one of the most torture-able (is that a word? Probably not, I hereby declare 'torture-able' a word though!) men around. Haha! You're in Florida?? Ack! Please stay safe! I know there are parts of Florida being evacuated. Hoping you and yours make it through this fine! ::Sends elf army to protect you all::  
**Night-Owl123** - Thanks, glad you like it! :)  
**Catmint** - Powerful and well-written? ... Wow, thanks! :) I rather like them being in pain ... perhaps that is why I focus more on _that_ than other stuff. Hahahaha! And yes, Haldir could be said to be prettier. (My mom swears up and down that Haldir is "the most GORGEOUS elf in the whole trilogy!" [She was very mad to find out Craig Parker was going to be at DragonCon and we can't go this year!]) Then again, one could argue that Elrond (::Cough::Rhonda::Cough::) is by far prettier, or Celeborn, Rumil, Orophin, Glorfindel, Figwit, etc etc. The list goes on and on. We'll just say that all elves seem to be prettier than men (though I don't really go for "pretty" ones, haha!) and that they can be counted equal. LOL.  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - LMAO. Yeah, poor Erestor. And me?? A b!tch? ... Yeah, I suppose so. ;) But no, I didn't know. Now I do. And I shall be stalking your DevArt page constantly! :) Duct Tape?? ... Any hair that he might have had will be gone afterwards ... poor him! ::Knows from experience just HOW painful duct tape can be:: Don't ask. ;) And LOL. Sacrifice Born From Love ... I killed off ... well one of the main characters. ;-) ::evil grin::  
**elvingirl3737** - Yeah, I kind of knew how Elrond felt in that chapter. My best hunting dog, years ago, had been hit by a car once. It broke his leg in 2 places. At the time my dad and I were 3 hours from home in a private hunting club, so we had no place to take him! We had to set/splint his leg ourselves. It healed right up though and the next hunting season he was right back in the pack - albet a little slower - chasing deer! LOL. Thanks and glad to see you like it! :)  
**Mornflower** - ::raises eyebrow at the thunder and lightning:: Woah, how'd you do that?? Haha. And yeah ... the floor can be rather cold and unforgiving. LOL. An experience best lived without ...  
**Zammy** - Okay, you got it! :)  
**leggylover03** - WENCH! I am surprised your review was not more ... uhm ... shall we say, evil, than that. LOL. Stroke his what??? I would rather this stay at least PG 13. LMAO. And LOL! Yes, wrong yet funny. Which is almost how the whole fic of my next posting will be. (That made no sense whatsoever, man I need sleep!) And I do not think Elrond needs faggers slob- healing from you, he would probably rather face a whole herd of Orcs while naked and armed only with a cuetip. LMAO. You have already smited me many times but I shall update anyway! :P LMAO!  
**Sangfroid** - Ack! I would have just glared at the coach, put the sweatsuit on HIM, and made HIM swim in the pool. LOL. I love swimming but not _that_ much. (My poor arms would be so dead by then!) But I will send over some random characters to assist you in the burning of clothes. I mean, the drag suit. Yeah. ;) And I am glad you have decided not to. We went over to Wal Mart today - all the Hartz products were taken down. Thank God. I really, _really_ don't understand WHY that company is still allowed to sell that stuff! Argh. But anyway. I think you reviewed certain paragraphs, but I only got the quotes from the fic and blank spaces. LOL. Darn fanfic and it editing reviews! I am sure it was a good review though and I thank you very much for it! :) ME Water Polo? That's an interesting idea. Would Aragorn be wearing speedos by any chance?? ::Hopeful expression:: ::ahem:: LOL. Yes and I think it is time for _me_ to get in bed also. My mother wakes up for work in 19 minutes. Ack. LOL.

* * *

_TBC ... one chapter to go_ ...  
  
Reviews = welcome. :) 


	15. The Ending of an Adventure

**Chapter Title:** Chapter Fifteen - The Ending of an Adventure 15/15  
_For disclaimer, summary, etc: please refer to chapter one._  
  
**A/N:**  
  
Gah. You'll have to excuse any mistakes you find in here. It seems Rhonda has decided to fall asleep on me (again) and I am about to fall asleep myself! LOL. But anyway - this is the last chapter. I hope it doesn't seem too ... corny, so to speak. And I do hope you all have enjoyed the fic. :) It has been a fun ride! :D  
  
For any wondering - my Hidalgo fic, "Innocently Accused" has been updated, and I will begin posting my next LotR fic in a few days. :)   
  
------------   
  
"Elrond," Glorfindel said sternly.   
  
Elrond winced. Oh, no. There was no way he could get out of _this_. Blast that stubborn elf ...   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Lie down." Straight and to the point. Somehow, Elrond almost wished for an angry Linden to tend to him at the moment, rather than his now very ticked-off best friend. Well ... _almost_.   
  
"I'm not leaving Estel. You know that."   
  
"Yes, I do. Which is why ..." Glorfindel shifted out of the way as three elves moved in a small bed, pushing it next to Estel's. "I arranged this."   
  
Elrond tried to glare, he really did. But somehow when your vision if wavering in and out, glaring loses its' effect. He settled for scowling deeply.   
  
The twins and Legolas watched in amusement and Erestor gave a small grin. This was something new for them.   
  
"I am a healer, Glorfindel. I am sure I am capable of tending to myself." Elrond never-the-less sat on the bed.   
  
"But you haven't and therefore I hold myself responsible for your well-being, so I shall be doing the healing."   
  
"Fine." Elrond resisted the urge to sigh loudly and instead, endured the treatment.   
  
Half an hour later, the elf lord was cleaned and bandaged, only the bite mark on his arm having required stitches. A mug was pushed into his hands; Elrond took one look at it and instantly knew what it was.   
  
"Glorfindel-"   
  
"Drink. Now." There was definitely no getting out of this. Well ... at least Estel wasn't awake to see it ... the boy would be beside himself with laughter. Not that the twins and Legolas were stifling their chuckles in the slightest though.   
  
Saying nothing else, even as Erestor and another elf dragged furniture into the room (which was steadily getting more crammed), Elrond made himself comfortable as the tea took effect. Glorfindel sat in one of the squishy armchairs, laying back, beginning to doze, while the elves around him did the same.   
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
Hours later, well into the next morning, sunlight filtered into the room, warming it's inhabitants. Legolas lay on an armchair by Estel's side of the two beds, fast asleep. The twins were curled around each other on a couch at the foot of the beds, and Glorfindel sat upon the other side, sprawled on the other armchair. Erestor, already awake, stood at the door, smiling in on them.   
  
Sometime during the night Elrond had carefully wrapped his arms around Estel, so that the boy's head was pillowed on his chest. The scene was one that few elves had ever - and would ever - have the privilege to see. It warmed Erestor's heart.   
  
The scene was quietly interrupted as a knock sounded on the door. Erestor quickly walked out to stop the knocker, hoping nobody had woken. Slowly opening the door and stepping into the hall, closing it again, he saw that the person was Haldir, looking very rough after a hard ride from Lothlorien.   
  
"Ah, I trust everyone is well?" Haldir said quietly.   
  
"Yes, now they are. Welcome to Rivendell, Haldir of Lorien."   
  
"Thank you, Master Erestor. Is Lord Elrond still sleeping, or shall I return later?" Haldir asked.   
  
"I will check and see, he may have woken by now."   
  
------------------------------------------------------   
  
The click of the door woke Elrond, bringing him into awareness. The warmth of his son on his side filled him with great joy. He smiled, the pain from his wounds almost completely gone now.   
  
"I hear your heart, ada." Estel said, startling Elrond. He had thought the boy to be asleep. "It beats strongly ... it is soothing."   
  
"As is yours, my son. My heart beats stronger when I know yours does." Elrond's eyes teared up again, but this time it was happy tears. Tears of relief, of joy. He had Estel home.   
  
Estel smiled. His eyes traveled around the room. "I see the rest are still sleeping." The boy had to grin as a bit of drool slipped from Legolas' open mouth. Then he paused, thinking. "I can't believe you all came after me. But I am very glad you did."   
  
"Why do you say that?" Elrond asked.   
  
"Because I left in a hurry ... I was ungrateful, hurtful. For a while there, I thought I might have perished alone."   
  
Elrond immediately squeezed his son - gently - to his chest. "Never would I abandon you, my son, for although you are not sired by me, I am your ada none-the-less. I will _ALWAYS_ be here if and when you need me!"   
  
"Thank you, ada." Estel hugged his father, and all was forgiven.   
  
The door opened and Erestor walked in. He noticed Elrond was now awake.   
  
"Haldir from Lorien is here to bear a message, my lord." Erestor said.   
  
"Well bring him in then."   
  
Erestor nodded, opening the door the rest of the way. Haldir stepped in, careful not to wake anyone. He bowed, greeting Elrond.   
  
"The Lady said I would not be here in time to help, but she wanted to be sure everyone survived the ordeal." The Lorien elf looked greatly relieved to see they had.   
  
Elrond shook his head. "That mirror of hers." He laughed. "I trust you will stay for a while before you return?"   
  
Haldir smiled. "Of course. If you would have me, that is. It is a long ride from Lothlorien."   
  
"Of course! Rivendell would be delighted to have you stay here."   
  
"Woah." Estel spoke up. "It would be the best to visit Grandmother Galadriel in Lothlorien ..." He said, almost to himself.   
  
"Well ..." Elrond thought hard for a moment. "Haldir, could you possibly ... stay for a month, or two, and return with a few visitors?"   
  
"It would be my pleasure, my lord."   
  
"Wonderful then! When Estel heals, we shall travel to Lorien. It has been too many a year since I have walked beneath Her trees."   
  
Estel sighed sadly. "I will miss you then, ada."   
  
Elrond blinked in confusion. "No, my son! You are coming with us. If you wish to, I mean."   
  
The Lord of Rivendell knew he had made the right decision when Estel's eyes lit up. "Really? All the way to Lothlorien?"   
  
"Yes, all the way to Lothlorien! But not until you are healed! I shall not have you injured from the long ride."   
  
"Wow, I can't wait!" Estel's smile was impossibly wide and infectious. Elrond, Haldir, and Erestor found themselves smiling along with the boy.   
  
'Yes,' Elrond thought. 'It would be good for Estel to travel. A vacation would be just the thing to help heal his weary heart.'   
  
**END**   
  
_I captured a star,  
Held it in my palm,  
And kept it.  
It died,  
Slowly,  
Withering away bit by bit.  
I've learned,  
You cannot contain a star,  
It is free,  
Meant to stay free.  
It was a hard lesson.  
  
"Captured Star" the Poem, © Copyright TrinityTheSheDevil._  
  
---------------- **Reviews** -  
  
**The Cap'n** - Thank you! But yes, sadly, it is finished. :( Don't worry, the next one will be posted soon. Thanks so much for reviewing this one though!!!  
**sielge** - Thanks! :) Yes, this is the last post to this one. And do not worry, as I've said in my A/N, the next one shall be posted soon! :D  
**Erindi** - LOL we know he isn't a spoiled brat, that's what he was calling himself. ;) In Miami?? Ack! The hurricane should be hitting you about now as I post this, so I hope you and yours are safe!!! After WotR? Interesting idea. I'll take it into consideration. :)  
**Mornflower** - Late/early, yes, I usually go to sleep around 5:30 - 6 in the mornings, haha. LOL. Yeah, Estel did call them idiots. ::g:: And yep, I already have the next story written! Sadly it's actually in a notebook, so it has to be typed up. Hahaha. Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**Elwen the Insane Elf** - LMAO yep yep yep! :) And ... I know I am. ::g:: And yes you will! As I _will_ stalk it ... quite often ... ::g::  
**Night-Owl123** - LOL okies, thanks for reviewing! :)  
**Catmint** - LMAO yeah. I try to add humor and angst to my fics ... I cannot tear myself away from humor no matter how hard I try! Hahahaha. And yeah, Liv is pretty. As is Cate and Miranda, LOL. I think besides Jessica Alba (I do believe that's how you spell her name ...), Laura Bertram, Lexa Doig, and Lisa Ryder, those are the only female actors I like enough to go see their movies/watch the TV shows ... LOL.  
**galadriel evenstar** - LOL. I've gotten that reaction a lot. ;) Well ... I wouldn't say Elrond _let_ someone tend to his wounds. ::g::  
**leggylover03** - GAH! I will say nothing except ROTFLMAO and I await your next update so that I may extract my revenge!!!  
**iccle fairy** - Haha, that's okay. Thanks for reviewing! :) Glad you like it so much! :D  
**elvingirl3737** - Yep. The crying was mostly for Rhonda (leggylover03) as she kept bugging me for a "snot-slinging-elf-lord" fic. I finally gave in. LOL. And yeah - I love seeing Glorfindel and Elrond as very close friends. :D Elrond needs some, doesn't he?? Haha. Thanks for reviewing! :)   
  
----------------   
  
Reviews = welcome. :) 


End file.
